L'amour est un sentiment proche de la haine
by Gody
Summary: FINI! Kitty déteste Sirius depuis que ce dernier la embrassé sans son accord. James et Lily ne se parlent plus car il n'est qu'un immature aux yeux de la rousse. Alysia et Remus se détestent de toute leur ame. Quand a Alix elle est troublé par le nouveau.
1. Default Chapter

Et me revoila avec une autre fic qui se passe au temps des maraudeurs. Je dédis cette fic a mes amies du chat, lol, je vous adore. Alysia. Alix, Kitty, vous aimes beaucoup beaucoup Bon j'espère que vous aimerez BONNE LECTURE.  
  
L'amour est un sentiment très proche de la haine.  
  
chap 1.  
  
- Je te DÉTESTE BLACK!!  
  
- Hé toi Bédard si tu crois que je t'aime!! Tu n'est qu'une petite idiote! Tu ne sais rien de l'amour!  
  
- Hé toi alors!! Ce n'est pas parce-que tu as des milliards de petite-amies toutes plus bêtes les une que les autres que tu as plus d'expérience en se qui concerne l'amour!  
  
- Tu veux que je te montre Bédard si je n'ai aucune expérience de l'amour? Embrasse moi et on verras.  
  
- Hors de ma vue crétin!  
  
Kitty Bédard se détourna rapidement de lui faisant volé ses longs cheveux noirs au multiple reflets bruns. Elle parti en fulminant vers son dortoirs. Une jeune fille brune possédant des magnifiques yeux d'un bleu aussi pur qu'un magnifique ciel d'été pointa un doigt accusateur vers Sirius Black.  
  
- Sirius Black arrête!!   
  
- Je ne peux pas! J'adore la faire enrager! C'est tellement.... amusant!  
  
- Sirius.....  
  
- Alix s'il te plait....pas de ça je t'en pris.  
  
Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en secouant négativement la tête.  
  
- Ce que tu peux être gamin et puéril.  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!  
  
- Jamais de la vie.  
  
Sirius lui fit une face de chien battu. Alix le regarda avec un sourire ironique.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait de l'effet. Tu es ridicule.  
  
- Ça c'était méchant petite Lilix.   
  
- Mais c'est réaliste.  
  
- Je ne suis pas ridicule!!  
  
- Si, tout le monde le dit.  
  
- Non! Mes meilleurs amis ne le diront jamais. N'est ce pas James?  
  
Celui-ci se mit a siffloter doucement.   
  
- Espèce de faux ami! Peter?  
  
- Heu.... Je ne répond pas sans la présence de mon avocat!  
  
- Vous êtes trop bête. Remus, mon dernier espoir. Mon meilleur ami! Mon SEUL meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas bête hein?  
  
- Non... Tu es un être simplement..... original.  
  
- Vous voyez!! Je suis ORIGINAL!!  
  
Et Sirius se mit a sourire comme un crétin.   
  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Kitty?  
  
En voyant Sirius sourire d'un air satisfait. La jolie blonde leva un sourcil perplexe et secoua légèrement son livre.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ENCORE fait Sirius?  
  
- Rien! Je me déclare innoncent. C'est elle la cruelle sorcière! Moi je suis victime!  
  
- Tu es autant victime que moi je suis gentille.  
  
- Ce qui veux dire pas du tout.  
  
Après avoir dit cela, Remus se replongea rapidement dans son livre et baissa la tête. Évitant de recevoir le volumineux bouquin que lui avait lancé la très bonne Alysia.   
  
- On t'as pas sonné Lupin.  
  
Remus haussa les épaules, semblant complétement absorbé par la lecture de son livre. Alysia lui lança un regard noir et refixa son attention vers le crétin de service.  
  
- Alors Sirius je t'écoute.  
  
- Mais je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien fait.  
  
- Ce n'est pas du tout. Mais, pas du tout le style de Kitty de partir comme une furie sans raison apparente.   
  
- Mais je t'ai dit que....  
  
- Ils se sont encore disputé.  
  
- Encore!  
  
Lily qui jusqu'a présent était plongé dans ses devoirs hocha la tête. Ses jolies boucles rousses étaient maintenue en un solide chignon et ses grands et beaux yeux verts émeraudes étaient entourés d'une paire de lunette. Alysia roula ses yeux d'un gris argenté en poussant un long soupir.  
  
- Pour quels raisons cette fois ci?  
  
- C'est de sa faute pas la mienne!  
  
Alix lui fit un sourire si sarcastique que Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de dire.  
  
- Bon je l'ai un tout petit peu provoqué.   
  
- Un tout petit peu hein. Peufff. Je n'arrive pas a croire que nous soyons en 7ÈME ANNÉES et que vous continuez a rester aussi bébé lala.   
  
- Tu es très mal placer pour parler Parker.  
  
Alysia se tourna brusquement vers Remus, ses yeux argents voilé par la rage.   
  
- Va tu te la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes espèces de monstre.   
  
Remus la regarda a peine. Elle avait dit cela en ignorant qu'elle disait la plus stricte des vérité. Il était un monstre. Et il le savait. Alors pourquoi cette parole lui faisait-elle l'effet d'un poignard bien aiguiser qu'on lui avait enfoncer dans le coeur?   
  
- Va te faire voir Parker.  
  
Et il s'élança a son tour vers l'escalier. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Qu'un monstre....  
  
A SUIVRE... 


	2. chap 2

Merci pour les reviews!!  
  
Pour ffn.net  
  
Alysia: Mais non, t'étais pas.... enfin si t'a été super méchante mais tu le savais pas lol.  
  
Tatianna Black: Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Pitite maraudeuse: Merci!!  
  
ana: Moi j'adore quand Siri est un crétin fini. Ça me fait rire lol!  
  
Amaz: Merci!!  
  
doudou: Merci!!  
  
Alpo: Lol! Il y a Alysia Parker, Lily Evans, Alix Cooper et Kitty Bédard.  
  
pathy 33: merci!!  
  
Naera Ishikawa: Toi je t'adore tu me laisses toujours des reviews lol! Merci!!  
  
virg05: merci!!  
  
Jamesie-cass: Mais non tu pleures pas pour rien lol!!  
  
Kitty-HP-16: Elle est michante ma Alysia hein lol! Et oui tu as du caractère!! Même beaucoup lol!  
  
Pour twwo. Je me répète mais il y a eu un léger problème technique donc je peux pas répondre...  
  
Bon BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!  
  
Chap 2.  
  
- Ce crétin de Black!!  
  
Kitty claqua violament la porte. Pourquoi avait-elle du rencontrer le pire idiot que la Terre est pu créer. Ce garçon était un plaie. Un moment il lui disait de l'embrasser, l'autre il la faisait enrager. Sortir de ses gong!!!! Une chance que Alix était la pour calmer sa fureur. Parce-que ça ferait longtemps que Sirius Black serait MORT! Depuis qu'elle avait été transféré a Poudlard, il l'emmerdait. Pour la simple raison qu'elle ne s'évanouissait pas quand il lui parlait. Il se prenait pour un sex-symbol que toutes les filles rêvaient d'avoir pour petits-amis. Et il était vrai que beaucoup de fille le souhaitait. Mais pas elle!! Il était peut-être magnifiquement beau. Il restait un homme possédant une cervelle d'oiseau!! Comment Lily, Alix et Alysia faisait-elle pour le supporter? Une question très intéressante. Il était tellement exaspérant! Elle regarda sa montre. Déja 10h!! Cela faisait 1h qu'elle ruminait contre Black! La porte s'ouvrit légèrement laissant passé une Alysia qui semblait passablement énervé, mais qui n'en laissait rien paraitre, une Lily pensive et une Alix souriante. Kitty regarda légèrement Alysia.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Interrogea ,passablement inquiète, Kitty  
  
- Rien.  
  
Alysia se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lily détacha ses cheveux, laissant ses cheveux de feu lui tomber jusqu'au milieu du dos.  
  
- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi toi et Remus ne vous vous entendez pas. dit-elle  
  
- Parce-qu'il est stupide.   
  
- Aly ne soit pas ridicule. Votre guguerre stupide doit finir. Rajouta Alix  
  
- Lilix, fiche moi la paix.  
  
Alix haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de toute cette haine. Lily et James se détestait depuis que James lui avait fait une blague stupide en 2ème année. Dès que Remus et Alysia c'étaient vu, ils s'étaient hais de tout leur coeur. Et Kitty et Sirius c'étaient un peu plus complexe. Kitty était arrivé a Poudlard en 3ème année. Elle avait passé le choixpeau et avait attérie a Griffondor. Pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, Sirius Black, qui était déja un sex-symbole, l'avait embrassé passionément. Kitty avait froncé les sourcils et lui avait donné la plus belle giffle de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Sirius n'avait jamais oublié cet affront. Et Kitty n'avait pas oublier que Sirius n'était qu'un pervers trop sur de son charme. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle, Alix Cooper était prit entre ses 2 camps. Il y avait les maraudeurs qu'elle trouvait super et ses meilleures amies qu'elle adorait. Vraiment pas facile. Et pour ajouter a ses problèmes il avait fallu qu'un nouveau arrive a Poudlard, Adrian Campell. Un beau ténébreux serpentard. En tant que préfète en chef, elle devait s'occuper de lui, l'aider "apprivoiser" Poudlard. Mais, comment aidait-on quelqu'un qui vous avait dit textuellement.  
  
- Fiche moi la paix.  
  
Pas facile n'est ce pas. Enfin, son devoir était de s'occuper de lui pendant tout un mois, alors elle le ferait, que cela lui plaise ou non! Lily la secoua comme un prunier.  
  
- Hou hou Alix!! cria Lily  
  
- Hein? Oh je suis la...  
  
- Qu'est ce que t'as?  
  
- Le nouveau....  
  
Alysia perdit son air renfrogné pour se concentrer sur Alix.  
  
- Qu'est qu'il a le nouveau? Interogea Alysia  
  
- Je dois l'aider a s'adapter a Poudlard. Ordre de notre vénéré Dumbledor. Mais, lui il m'a carrément envoyer balader.  
  
- Ho un bad boy. Ça j'adore. Dit Alysia en jouant des sourcils.  
  
- Pas moi! Cria Kitty, Ils ne sont que des play-boy!  
  
- Décidément tu ne seras jamais une femme. dit narquoisement Alysia.  
  
- Si j'en suis une! Mais je ne veux pas d'un crétin fini qui pense que toutes les filles sont a ses pieds.  
  
- La tu parle de Sirius. répondit Lily.  
  
- Oui. Il ne me connaissait même pas et il m'a embrassé!!   
  
- Ça fait longtemps oublie! Argumenta Alysia  
  
- Non! C'était mes lèvres a moi! Il n'avait pas a les toucher avec ses grosses babines!!  
  
Les 3 filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Kitty continuait a calomnier Sirius. C'était ce genre de moment qu'elles adoraient. L'amitié pure.   
  
- Mais toi Lily, pourquoi ne pardonnes-tu pas a James? Demanda Kitty.  
  
- Parce-qu'il est stupide. Pour lui la vie est une énorme farce. Il ne voit rien a part ses propres désirs. Il est un idiot.   
  
- Tu ne le connais pas Lily. Moi je l'aime bien. répondit sincérement Kitty.  
  
Elle et James avaient une passion commune.  
  
- Seulement parce-que vous adorez voler! lui dit avec violence Lily.   
  
- Oui, notre petite Kitty est mieux dans le ciel que sur la Terre!! plaisanta Alysia. Je la vois bien marier avec James. Votre mariage se fera sur des balais!   
  
- C'est vraiment ridicule. annonça séchement Lily.   
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Lily. James n'est pas du tout mon genre! répliqua Kitty.   
  
- Bon d'accord. Alors Lily se marira avec James et Kitty avec Sirius. Des couples du tonerres!  
  
- T'ES PAS UN PEU FOLLE!!!!! hurla Kitty.  
  
- Pas un peu, beaucoup!! Ajouta Lily.   
  
- Si je me marie avec Black. Toi, tu te maries avec Remus.  
  
- T'ES MALADE!!!! Cria Alysia.  
  
- Mais, pourquoi déteste-tu a ce point Remus? Demanda Alix.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Alysia, c'est psycologique, dès que je l'ai vu mon subconscient m'a dit. Lui tu vas le hair de toute ton coeur. Et c'est ce qui c'est passé.  
  
- Donc tu n'as aucune raison de le hair. Argumenta Alix.  
  
- Ouais. approuva Alysia. Mais je le hais quand même. Et il me le rend bien.  
  
- Vous devriez essayer de vous entendre. rajouta Lily.  
  
- Entend toi avec James et j'essayerais de m'entendre avec Remus.  
  
- Tu m'en demandes trop, se plaignit Lily.  
  
- Et toi alors.   
  
Alysia secoua sa longue chevelure blonde.   
  
- Je ne serais jamais capable de m'entendre avec Lupin. Bon je vais me coucher. je vous rappelle qu'on a cour.  
  
- Ne me rappelle pas ça, se lamenta Kitty. J'ai réussis sur la peau des fesses a passé mon année.   
  
- Et bien fais des efforts. Tu ne fais rien pour réussir. Sermona Alix.  
  
- Si!!  
  
En voyant les regard spectique que ses amies lui envoyèrent elle baissa la tête.  
  
- Bon d'accord je travaillerais cette année. gromela-t-elle.  
  
Alix, Lily et Alysia sourirent.  
  
- Bravo Kitty. Dirent-elle tous en coeur.  
  
- Ouais ouais. Bon dormons.  
  
Elles se glissèrent toutes sous leur couette.  
  
- Bonne nuit les filles. Commença Alix.  
  
- Faites de beau rêves. Ajouta Kitty.  
  
- Avec de beaux garçon. Répliqua malicieusement Alysia.  
  
Kitty se contenta de faire une grimace de dégout.  
  
- Aller dormez. Demain est un autre jour. Continua Lily.  
  
- Bonne nuit. Dirent-elles toutes ensembles.  
  
A suivre... 


	3. chap 3

Merci pour les reviews!!!   
  
Chap 3.  
  
Kitty se passa la main sur le visage.   
  
- Aller courage Kitty. Se dit-elle. Ce cours est TRÈS intéressant d'accord!!  
  
- Et les gobelins firent une révolte en l'an 18. Ce peuple...  
  
- IL A FINIT CE CRÉTIN DE FANTOME! Se hurla-t-elle intérieurement.  
  
Elle vit Alix prendre raidement des notes et écouter, mais VRAIMENT écouter, le professeur Binn alors que Alysia et Lily s'écrivaient des petits mots et riaient entre elle. Kitty fronça les sourcils. Elles étaient trop chanceuses!!! C'était pas juste!! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle passe, comme toutes ses matières d'ailleurs, sur la peau des fesse histoire de la magie. Et Black qui dormait DEVANT la face du professeur Binn. Elle aurait vraiment voulu l'immiter pour une rare fois de son existence. James jouait a lancer des avion de papier un peu partout dans la classe. Remus regardait par la fenêtre avec un air nostalgique et triste. Kitty haussa un sourcil. Remus Lupin était un garçon bizarre. A l'ordinaire il était doux, sauf avec Alysia, gentil, sauf avec Alysia, compréhensif, surtout pas avec Alysia, et d'une sagesse inné. Mais, de temps en temps, il devenait légèrement plus agressif, encore plus avec Alysia, impatient, surtout avec Alysia, et haineux, ça c'était normal avec Alysia. Le regard de Kitty tomba, malgré lui, sur la fenêtre. Le temps était si limpide, une journée parfaite pour faire un pique-nique et ensuite faire un tour de balai. Ce serait une bonne idée après tout.   
  
- Kitty... Lui murmura férocement Alix.  
  
- Hein?  
  
- Le cours. Écoute.  
  
- Ah oui le cours.  
  
Et Kitty fit un grand effort pour suivre jusqu'a la fin le cours ennuyeux a mourir du porfesseur d'histoire. Quand la délivrance sonna, Kitty fut la première a sortir de la classe sous le regard goguenard de Alysia.  
  
- Alors petite fille. Murmura la jolie blonde. Tu n'aimes pas les cours de notre vénéré professeur d'histoire.  
  
- Grève Alysia. Grogna Kitty.  
  
- Voyons sa ne pouvait pas être si horrible. Dit gentiment Lily.  
  
- Tu étais la, alors juge par toi-même. Répliqua Kitty.  
  
- Que d'agressivité. Dit Alysia. Décidément je suis convaincu que tu es l'alter égo de Sirius!  
  
- Et toi celui de Remus je suppose! Cria vertement Kitty  
  
- Plutot me suicider c'est ce gars-la est mon ame soeur.  
  
- Je préfère Remus a Black. Beurk Black. Dit Kitty avec une grimace de dégout.  
  
- Kitty... Murmura, exaspéré, Alix.  
  
- Quoi Lilix c'est pas MA faute. C'est SA faute.  
  
- Et qu'a t'il fait? Demanda Lily  
  
- Il... EXISTE!! Cria, avec une touche de tragédie dans la voix, Kitty.  
  
- Super raison. Dit ironique Alysia.  
  
- Moi je trouve que c'est suffisant. Juste son existente pollue l'atmosphère!  
  
- Bon si tu le dis. Soupira Alix. Moi je dois y aller.  
  
- Ou tu vas? Demanda Lily.  
  
- Je dois passer mon après midi avec Campell. Dit-elle avec lascitude.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait pour que tu sois si "heureuse" de le voir. Interrogea Lily.  
  
- C'est la première fois que je rencontre un gars comme lui. Il est rustre. Barbare. Insociable.  
  
- Tu veux dire qu'il est l'homme parfait! Déclara joyeusement Alysia.  
  
- Si c'est ÇA ta vision de l'homme parfait Parker. Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Déclara une voix pleine de dérision derrière le dos de la blonde.  
  
- Dégage le paysage Lupin. Tu pollue l'atmosphère.  
  
Kitty se pencha vers Lily pour murmurer.  
  
- Elle a volé ma réplique!  
  
- Kitty...  
  
- Quoi? Je pourrais réclamer les frais d'auteur et me faire pas mal d'ar....  
  
- TU VAS LA FERMER LUPIN!  
  
- TOI MÊME PARKER!  
  
- C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCÉ!  
  
- C'EST TOI QUI A CONTINUÉ!  
  
- Ça suffit! Cria Alix. Vous n'êtes plus a la maternelle! Vous avez 17 ans merde. Arrêtez cette guerre idiote!  
  
- Jamais. Dit furieusement Remus.  
  
- Je n'arrêterais jamais parce-que c'est LUI qui me provoque!  
  
- Je ne commence jamais! C'est toi qui dit des choses idiotes!!  
  
- Je ne dis JAMAIS de choses idiote!!!  
  
- Et maintenant leur mot préféré est jamais. Murmura Kitty a l'oreille de Lily.  
  
- Remus, va-t-en s'il te plait. Dit doucement Alix.  
  
- Ouais fait de l'air. Rajouta Alysia.  
  
- Parker....  
  
- Remus s'il te plait. Répéta Alix.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Et il parti rapidement. Alysia fit un petit sourire victorieux. Mais, en voyant l'air de Alix elle se força a faire une mine de chien battu.  
  
- Alysia Gabrielle Parker. Commença Alix.  
  
- Le nom au complet pas bon ça. Murmura Kitty a Alysia qui se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir.  
  
Kitty vit Alix prendre une grande respiration. Comme pour se calmer. Donc, elle allait exploser dans exactement 3 secondes. 1....2....3   
  
- VAS-TU ARRÊTER DE FAIRE DES CHOSES AUSSI PUÉRILES ET STUPIDE AVEC REMUS TU N'AS PLUS 5 ANS!!  
  
- C'est lui qui a.... Commença Alysia.  
  
- JE M'EN FICHE PAS MAL DE QUI A COMMENCÉ QUOI ET COMMENT JE M'EN FOUUUUU! JE VEUX QUE TU L'IGNORE COMPRIS!   
  
- D'accord je ferais des efforts.  
  
Alix sembla radicalement se calmer. Elle regarda sa montre et équarquilla les yeux d'horreur.  
  
- Je dois y aller. Pas de bêtises les filles!  
  
- Oui maman. Dit sarcastiquement Alysia.  
  
Alix ne prit même pas la peine de lui jetter un regard noir avant de partir en courant vers le lieu de "rendez-vous". Elle trouva Campell nochalament appuyé sur le mur. Ses cheveux noirs en batailles étaient parsemé de reflets bleus. Ses yeux améthiste la dévisagèrent intensément quand elle arriva.  
  
- Tu es en retard. Dit-il simplement.  
  
- Je sais.... Je suis désolé.  
  
- Je me fiche de tes excuses. Pourquoi étais-tu en retard?  
  
Alix fronça légèrement les sourcils.   
  
- Je n'ai pas a te répondre. Dit-elle calmement malgré la colère qui bouillissait en elle.  
  
Campell lui fit alors un énorme sourire.  
  
- Tu sais que je t'admire. Dit-il tout-a-coup  
  
- Comment ça? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
  
- Tu es toujours calme et distante même quand tu bouilles intérieurement. Je me demande comment ça serait de t'embrasser.  
  
Alix équarquilla brusquement les yeux avant de devenir rouge comme une écrevisse.  
  
- Je pense. Dit-elle difficilement. Que tu trouverais cela insignifiant comparé aux autres baiser que tu as déja reçu.  
  
Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, elle reculait. Elle fut bientot complétement collé contre le mur. Il murmura alors tout contre son oreille.  
  
- Ça c'est a moi de juger.  
  
Et il l'embrassa sauvagement. Alix sentit toutes les fonctions de son magnifique cerveau devenir comme de la gélatine. Elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir. Elle sentit les mains douces de Adrian lui entourer la taille. Instinctivement, elle s'agrippa a son cou. Il la rapprocha encore plus de son corps. Alix se laissa faire et même répondit fougueusement au baiser.  
  
- Excusez moi....  
  
Une petite fille portant le blason de Poufssouffle les regarda, vaguement génée. Adrian ne fit rien pour la libérer. Alix le poussa vigoureusement de côté.   
  
- Oui qui a-t-il? Demanda gentiment Alix.  
  
- Rien. C'est jusque si McGonagall vous avez vu elle vous aurez gronder. Dit la petite Poufssouffle.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Annie.  
  
- Pas de quoi.  
  
Et elle s'enfuit en courant vers sa tour. Alix s'épousseta inutilement la jupe. Elle du tout de même se retourner vers Adrian. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant vaillament de lutter contre les émotions qui la submergé. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qui c'était passer. Elle avait déja embrasser, certe, mais, jamais son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner pour autant. Et elle avait besoin de réfléchir. C'était primordial! Elle avait toujours utilisé son cerveau, dans toute les circonstance!  
  
- Je trouve que tu embrasses très bien Cooper.  
  
- Cela n'a aucune importance. Dit-elle froidement. Ceci était une erreur de notre part et je pense que nous devrions oublier cette incidant.  
  
- Moi je ne pense pas. Répliqua-t-il. J'ai très envie de t'embrasser encore.  
  
En voyant le regard de Alix il rajouta.  
  
- Mais, je peux t'attendre ne t'inquiéter pas.   
  
Il s'avança vers elle et la replaca sur le mur. Elle senti son souffle chaud dans son cou et fut parcouru d'un léger frisson.  
  
- Mais, ne me fait pas trop attendre parce-que je pourrais t'obliger a faire face a tes désirs.  
  
Il pivota brusquement et parti d'un pas tranquille, laissant Alix seule, complétement perdue.  
  
A suivre.... 


	4. chap 4

Merci pour les reviews!! Me font toujours autant plaisir!  
  
Chap 4.  
  
Alix arriva très tard devant la porte de son dortoir. Elle avait erré un long moment dans le parc. Se posant sans cesse LA question. Pourquoi Adrian Campell, un beau ténébreux, l'avait embrassé? Pourquoi? Elle se passa doucement la main sur le visage avant d'entrée dans le dortoir. Elle vit ses 3 amies. L'air inquiet.   
  
- Alix!! Cria Lily. Mais, ou étais-tu bon sang?  
  
- Je me promenais dans le parc...  
  
- Et pourquoi? Demanda Alysia.  
  
- Pour rien...  
  
- Alix. Je sais que je ne suis pas un génie. Commença Kitty. Mais, je suis pas stupide pour autant! Alors, que c'est-il passé?  
  
- Campell m'a embrassé. Dit-elle séchement.  
  
Elles ouvrirent grands les yeux. Alysia jetta un léger coup-d'oeil a Kitty avant de se boucher les oreilles.  
  
- L'avalanche arrive. Dit-elle   
  
- Quoi? Il t'a embrassé? Quand? Ou? C'était bien? Est-ce qu'il t'a touché? Il t'a pas embrassé de force? Tu l'as repoussé? Vous vous êtes fait prendre? Avec la langue ou sans langue? Est-ce que ça ta troublé? Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Interrogea Kitty sans reprendre son souffle.  
  
Alysia se déboucha lentement les oreilles.  
  
- Elle a demandé si elle l'aimait?   
  
- Oui. Dit en pouffant légèrement Lily.  
  
- Bon, la tempête est passée. Déclara ironiquement Alysia.  
  
- Répond Alix!! Ordonna Kitty sans prendre compte des interventions de Alysia.   
  
- Je ne l'aime pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Répliqua sans préambule Alix. Mais, le baiser... Je crois que j'ai aimé....  
  
- Tu crois?? Interrogea Kitty.  
  
- Oui... je crois...  
  
- Est-ce que tu t'es sentit comme si tu venais d'attérir au paradis? Interogea Alysia.  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Et bien je peux te dire que tu as été comblé ma chère amie. Sors avec lui! Continua Alysia.  
  
- Ça il en est hors de question. Rétorqua séchement Alix. Je n'aime pas ce que son baiser m'a fait. Et en plus, il m'a embrassé de force...  
  
- Qu'est ce que son baiser t'a fait? Demanda Lily.  
  
- Il a rendu mon cerveau comme de la gélatine! C'était terrifiant!!  
  
- Comme de la gélatine.... Et bien Alix, je peux te dire que ce Campell est l'homme de ta vie. Dit joyeusement Alysia.  
  
- L'homme de ma... VIE!  
  
- Oui. Oui. Je connais l'amour après tout. Comme ma poche il va sans dire. Et je peux t'assurer que quand un gars te fait oublier de réfléchir. Ce type est fait pour toi.  
  
- Ça t'es déja arriver? Demanda doucement Lily.  
  
- Non.   
  
- QUOI???   
  
Kitty avait les yeux au bord de l'expulsion.  
  
- TOI, Alysia Parker, n'a pas connue ça. Et dire que je te prenais pour miss Amour. Tu viens de perdre ton titre ma petite. Déclara sérieusement Kitty.  
  
- Dommage. J'aimais bien ce titre...  
  
- Mais, cela fait un bon petit moment que tu n'as pas eu de petit-ami. Ajouta Lily. Pourquoi?  
  
- J'ai décidé d'attendre le prince charmant! Déclara sarcastiquement Alysia.   
  
- Le prince charmant. Dit pensivement Lily. J'ai toujours voulu avoir mon prince a moi. Celui qui terrasserait des dragons.  
  
- Souleverait des montagne. Rajouta rêveusement Alix.  
  
- Tuerait quiconque oserait me faire du mal. Déclara Alysia.  
  
Le regard des trois filles se tourna ves Kitty. Celle-ci leva un sourcil.  
  
- Quoi? Vous croyez quand même pas que je veux un prince charmant. Si vous croyez ça, vous êtes dans le champs!! Moi ce que je veux c'est finir célibataire! Dit-elle férocement.  
  
- Tu es nulle. Dit simplement Alysia.  
  
- Non! Vous vous rêver au prince charmant. Moi je sais qu'il n'existe pas! Les garçons n'ont été crée que pour une chose...  
  
- Quoi donc? Demanda Lily.  
  
- Nous faire mal! Répondit Kitty l'air tragédique.  
  
- Pourquoi tant de haine pour le sexe masculin? Interrogea, fort perplexe, Alysia.  
  
- Je n'hais pas le sexe masculin. Je déteste l'amour! L'amour c'est juste des problèmes. Des tas et des tas de problèmes! Je préfère éviter.   
  
- Tu ressemble vraiment a Sirius. Je paris que vous allez finir ensemble! Dit joyeusement Lily.  
  
- Black est le dernier gars au monde que j'aimerais! Répliqua agressivement Kitty. Il pense que les filles s'est des fleurs. Il en prend une. La jette. En reprant une. Et la jette encore. Faut être débile!!  
  
- Peut-être a-t-il peur de l'amour. Déclara Alysia.  
  
- Black est incapable d'aimer. C'est différent!   
  
- Tout le monde est capable d'aimer. Dit philosophyquement Lily.  
  
- Pour chaque règle il y a une exception. Répliqua Kitty.  
  
- Tu ne connais pas bien Sirius. Rétorqua Lily. Il est gentil quand il veut!   
  
- Quand il veut! Ce qui veut dire TRÈS rarement!  
  
- Kitty... Soupira Lily.   
  
- Bon, nous reprendrons cette passionante conversation demain. Reprit Kitty. Bonne nuit les filles.  
  
Et elle rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête. Néanmoins, les paroles de Alysia tournait dans sa tête.  
  
- Peut-être a-t-il peur d'aimer...  
  
A suivre.... 


	5. chap 5

Merci pour les reviews!! Ça me fait trop plaisir!!!

Bon voici mes news persos!!

Adrian Campell : C'est un nouveau a Poudlard. Il a des yeux mauves et des cheveux noirs parsemé de reflets bleus. Il est mystérieux, peu bavard et grossier quand il veut.

Kitty Bédard : C'est une québécoise qui a déménagé en Angleterre. Elle a des cheveux noirs aux multiples reflets bruns et des yeux bruns chocolat très foncé. Elle déteste Sirius parce-qu'il l'a embrassé quand elle est arrivé a Poudlard. Elle déteste l'amour et dénigre souvent les garçons.

Alysia Parker : Elle a toujours été a Poudlard et est Anglaise. Elle a des cheveux très blond et de magnifiques yeux gris-argenté. Elle déteste Remus instinctivement. Elle est assez froide et bad girl. Elle a un penchant pour les mauvais garçons. Elle est d'ailleur surnommé miss amour.

Alix Cooper : Elle a, elle aussi, toujours été a Poudlard. Mais, sa mère est belge. Elle a des yeux bleus très très clairs et des cheveux bruns très pale. Elle est troublé par Adrian, mais, ne l'avoue que très rarement. Elle adore son cerveau et ne supporte pas Adrian car, il peut, seulement grâce a sa présence, rendre son cerveau comme de la gélatine.

Bon maintenant, place a l'histoire lol!

Chap 5.

Devoirs en commun.

Kitty se réveilla de très méchante humeur le lendemain. Elle avait fait un rêve complètement DÉBILE!! Black se tenait devant elle, il avait un air très timide et le teint rouge. Il lui avait murmuré quelque chose avant de s'enfuir en courant. La laissant le cœur battant. La jeune fille fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Tout ça s'était la faute de Alysia!! Avec son stupide « Peut-être a-t-il peur de l'amour ». Elle l'avait mélangé! Kitty se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle se fichait bien que Black avait peur de l'amour! D'ailleurs, peut-être n'était ce même pas le cas!

- Ha j'ai bien dormie!! Déclara en baillant a se décrocher la mâchoire Lily.

- Moi non. Dit sèchement Kitty.

Elle se reprit aussi et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de sourire.

- Ça va pas Kitty? Demanda, légèrement inquiète, Alix.

- Non, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Moi, je trouve que tu as mauvaise mine. Déclara sans préambule Alysia.

Kitty lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas mauvaise mine!

- Si. Tu as des cernes et tu tires l'une de ces têtes. Ça fait presque peur.

Kitty se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Alysia roula les yeux.

- Même si tu es de mauvaise humeur. Tu es toujours aussi gamine.

- Je m'assume!

- Mouais.... Soupira Alysia.

- On doit aller en cours je vous le rappelle! Dit Alix. Et je vous rappelle aussi que l'on commence en POTION!

Kitty ouvrit grands les yeux avant de se précipiter en courant vers la salle de bain. Elle claqua violemment la porte avant de se doucher a la vitesse de la lumière.

- Ah non, potion, vite vite vite Kitty!! Marmonna la jeune fille.

Dès qu'elle sortit, Alysia entra calmement dans la salle de bain. Elle prit près de 15 minutes avant de sortir toujours aussi paisiblement de la toilette. Lily prit a son tour sa douche. Et Alix fut la dernière a pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain. Kitty bondissait sur place.

- Alix GROUILLE toi!!

- Je vois que le professeur Kasia te fait très peur. Déclara narquoisement Alysia.

Kitty ne lui prêta aucune attention. Le professeur Edwards Kasia était tout simplement EFFRAYANT! Avec son œil qui louchait, son gros nez et ses dents pointues. Il était réellement terrifiant. Kitty avait d'abord pensé que vu comment il était laid, il devait être gentil. Grave erreur. Ce monstre prenait un malin plaisir a torturer les jeunes et innocents enfants.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui. Dit joyeusement Lily. Il n'est pas si horrible!

Kitty, Alysia et même Alix, lui lancèrent un regard horrifié.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Demanda la jolie rouquine.

- Lily, ma chère Lily. Aurais-tu pris de la drogue aujourd'hui? Lui demanda Alysia.

- Mais non! Je le trouve vraiment gentil!

- Ah oui bien sur. Dit sarcastiquement Kitty. Ce gars-la me torture a chaque fois que je le vois et toi tu le trouve GENTIL!

- Oui.

- Lily, tu es sure que tu veux aller au cours parce-que si tu es devenue complètement CINGLÉ, il faut prendre les mesures nécessaires. Continua Kitty.

- Oh arrêtez. De toute façon si ça continue on va être en retard.

Kitty jetta un léger regard a sa montre avant de se mettre a COURIR!! Alysia mit sa main en visière.

- Je pense qu'elle a déjà parcourue plus de cent kilomètre. Déclara la blondinette ironiquement.

- On est mieux de suivre son exemple. Dit Alix. Allez allons-y!

Et les 3 filles se mirent a courir a leur tours. Kitty fut l'une des premières a arrivés au cours. Elle avait couru si vite qu'il ne lui avait fallu que 10 minutes pour arrivé au sous-sol. Comme toujours, le professeur Kaisa se tenait bien droit devant son tableau noir. Il la dévisagea intensément, se qui donna des bouffées d'angoisse a Kitty. Pourquoi il la regardait comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire? Oh mon Dieu!! Ses trois meilleures amies arrivèrent légèrement après elle, suivit de près par les maraudeurs. Kitty fixa, sans vraiment le vouloir, Sirius. Celui-ci comme a son habitude abhorrait une de totale condescendance et de supériorité. Kitty leva les yeux au ciel, il était évident que Black était tout sauf effrayé par l'amour! Un peu derrière lui, Remus semblait réellement agressif. Ses yeux dorées avaient une lueur dangereuse. En voyant Alysia il sembla se figer avant de froncer encore plus les sourcils.

- Quoi Lupin? Tu veux ma photo? Dit narquoisement Alysia

- Tu n'es pas le genre de fille que j'aime regarder. Dit-il agressivement.

Alysia plissa légèrement les yeux.

- Comme si tu étais mon type!

- Bien sur que je ne suis pas ton type. Toi tu aimes les monsieur Bad boy. Ceux qui sont stupide et qui appellent tout le monde poupée ou bébé.

- Quel est le mal a ça!?! Demanda brusquement Alysia

- Ai-je dit que c'était mal?

Et le jeune homme s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise. James fit une légère grimace avant de s'asseoir a son tour.

- Kitty, il faut que je te dise. Commença James.

- Oui?

- L'entraînement de Quidditch commencera demain. Tout le monde sur le terrain a 3h du matin.

- D'ac cap'tain!

James lui fit un grand sourire.

- C'est despotique Potter! S'écria Lily. Tu ne peux pas la faire se réveiller aussi tot!

- Elle ne s'est pas plain Evans.... Alors, la paix!

- Bien sur qu'elle ne se plaindra pas! Elle aurait trop peur pour sa place!

- Oserais-tu insinuer que je pourrais l'enlever de l 'équipe?

Kitty joignit les mains en une prière silencieuse.

- Faites qu'elle dise non, faites qu'elle dise non!! Supplia mentalement Kitty.

- Bien sur!

- Oh merde! Pensa la jeune Bédard.

- Evans, tu n'es qu'une insupportable idiote! Tu ne réfléchis JAMAIS!

- Et toi alors, tu réfléchis en faisant tes blagues stupides!?!

- Evans...

La cloche sonna alors. Le professeur Kaisa frappa brusquement son bureau, faisant sursauter les Griffondors et les Serpentards.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir jeune blanc-bec. J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour une nouvelle année.

- En enfer!!! Pensa aussitôt Kitty.

- En potion magique!

Kitty se pencha légèrement vers Alix et murmura.

- Des potions...magique... On le savait tellement pas!

- Avez-vous des choses a nous communiqué Miss Bédard?

- Non, non professeur!

- Alors, fermez la. Cette année, j'ai eu une idée. Tous vos travaux se feront en équipes!

Kitty faillit bondir de joie! C'était trop beau pour être vrai!!

- Bien sur c'est MOI qui choisit les équipes.

La joie de Kitty retomba aussitôt. Ouais, c 'était décidément trop beau pour être vrai. Le professeur Kaisa prit une longue liste et commença a faire les équipes.

- Kitty Bédard avec Sirius Black.

Kitty ouvrit la bouche la referma. La réouvrit et la referma encore.

- Adrian Campelle avec Alix Cooper.

Le serpentard fit alors un énorme soupir. Alix laissa sa tête retomber entre ses 2 mains. Elle n'avait pas de chance. Mais, alors vraiment pas....

- Lily Evans avec James Potter.

Lily ouvrit grands les yeux d'horreur alors que James laissait échapper sa plume. Kitty ne put s'empêcher de dire sarcastiquement a la rousse.

- N'est-il pas gentil se professeur?

- La ferme Kitty. Grogna la rouquine.

- Alysia Parker et Remus Lupin.

La jolie blonde se retint de justesse a ne pas hurler de rage. Mais, le self-contrôle était l'une de ses croix alors... Elle se contenta d'afficher une mine dégoutté.

- Et c'est groupe persisteront jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Maintenant, mettez-vous avec vos coéquipiers et préparer moi la potion Hyne.

A suivre...


	6. chap 6

Merci pour les reviews!! Je dédis ce chap a ma friend Kitty!! J'espère que vous aimerez ce new chap!  
  
Bon voici mes news persos!!  
  
Adrian Campell : C'est un nouveau a Poudlard. Il a des yeux mauves et des cheveux noirs parsemé de reflets bleus. Il est mystérieux, peu bavard et grossier quand il veut.  
  
Kitty Bédard : C'est une québécoise qui a déménagé en Angleterre. Elle a des cheveux noirs aux multiples reflets bruns et des yeux bruns chocolat très foncé. Elle déteste Sirius parce-qu'il l'a embrassé quand elle est arrivé a Poudlard. Elle déteste l'amour et dénigre souvent les garçons.  
  
Alysia Parker : Elle a toujours été a Poudlard et est Anglaise. Elle a des cheveux très blond et de magnifiques yeux gris-argenté. Elle déteste Remus instinctivement. Elle est assez froide et bad girl. Elle a un penchant pour les mauvais garçons. Elle est d'ailleurs surnommé miss amour.  
  
Alix Cooper : Elle a, elle aussi, toujours été a Poudlard. Mais, sa mère est belge. Elle a des yeux bleus très très clairs et des cheveux bruns très pale. Elle est troublé par Adrian, mais, ne l'avoue que très rarement. Elle adore son cerveau et ne supporte pas Adrian car, il peut, seulement grâce a sa présence, rendre son cerveau comme de la gélatine.  
  
Chap 6.  
  
Courage!  
  
Alix ferma les yeux de frustration. Dans exactement 2 minutes, elle devrait passer près de 2 HEURES avec Adrian Campell! Celui qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir a la faire rougir ou frissonner! Dès qu'il était la elle n'avait qu'une envie. Qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore. Bien sur, son cerveau se vidait de toute pensée logique. Et cela la TERRIFIAIT!! A côté d'elle, toutes ses amies n'avait pas meilleurs mine. Alysia serrait les dent de frustration et semblait prête a tuer quelqu'un a main nues! Kitty murmurait des paroles incompréhensible mais l'on pouvait entendre des mots tel que « Malédiction, foutu Black, idiot de professeur au yeux croche »  
  
-Bon, on devrait y aller. Murmura la jeune belge.  
-Alix… Murmura Kitty. -Oui?  
-Peux-tu me planter un couteau dans le cœur?? S'il te plait!!!  
  
Kitty était tout simplement DÉSESPÉRÉE!! Elle ne voulait pas aller travailler avec Black. NON ET RE NON ET NOOOON!! Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir faire ses conneries habituelles!! Mais, elle DEVAIT le faire.  
  
-Le courage d'un Griffondor. Se répéta la jolie Bédard. Le courage est une vertu!  
  
Néanmoins, elle laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait étrangement a un sanglot.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que te tuer serais une bonne idée. Dit ironiquement Alysia. -La ferme, je te rappelle que je dois travailler avec BLACK!! Le crétin qui m'a embrassé!! Tu te rappelle!?! -Moi je dois travailler avec Lupin. -Remus est un ange comparé a ce crétin! Répliqua Kitty. -Je préfère 100 fois Black a Lupin. Rétorqua sarcastiquement Alysia.  
-Bon, on doit y aller. Dit tristement Lily.  
  
La rouquine était d'une pâleur effrayante.  
  
-Tu vas bien Li'. Interrogea, inquiète, Alix.  
-Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Bon allez soyons courageux…  
  
Les 4 filles se levèrent parfaitement synchronisé. Prirent leurs affaires et partirent rejoindre leur coéquipier.  
  
Alix prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte de la salle ou lui avait donné rendez-vous Adrian Campell. Le serpentard, toujours ponctuel, était assis la table et fixait la porte. Quand il vit la jolie belge, un sourire carnivore apparut sur ses lèvres fines. Alix rougit, mais, reprit aussitôt son air neutre habituel. Elle s'assit devant Adrian et sortit ses cahier, tentant vaillamment de maîtriser son trouble grandissant… Adrian sembla s'apercevoir de son combat intérieur et sourit encore plus.  
  
-Salut Cooper. -S'lut. Grogna la jeune fille. Désolé d'être en retard. -Pourquoi étais-tu en retard?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas. Lui répondit froidement Alix.  
  
Elle n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'il lui pose des question. Ce qu'elle faisait ne le regardait en aucun cas!  
  
-Répond moi!!  
  
Sa voix était devenu particulièrement agressive. Alix fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Pour QUI se prenait-il? Son père!?!  
  
-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Cela ne te regarde pas.  
  
Sa voix était toujours si mesuré. Si calme. Cette voix énerva un peu plus Adrian. Cette fille n'était définitivement pas NORMAL! Comment faisait-elle pour rester si calme et presque sereine alors quand réalité elle avait envie de mordre!?! Adrian était près a tout pour qu'elle sorte de ses gongs. Et, il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour l'instant. Il la prit brusquement dans ses bras, ignora la lueur surprise qui était apparu dans son regard bleu ciel et l'embrassa avec fougue.  
  
Alix sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Adrian rencontrer ses lèvres. Son cerveau devient alors comme de la pâte a modeler. Sans vraiment le vouloir, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Permettant a la langue audacieuse d'Adrian d'explorer sa bouche plus en profondeur. Le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir a la faire gémir. Ils finirent par se séparer, a bout de souffle.  
  
-Waouh! Dit bruyamment Campell. On s'embrasse encore!  
  
Malheureusement, le cerveau de Alix reprit ses droits. La belge se déroba avant même qu'il ne la touche.  
  
-Non! -Pourquoi non?  
-Nous sommes ici pour travailler pas pour… -Baiser?  
-Oui! -On peut faire se travaille plus tard. Déclara Adrian en faisant un sourire sensuel.  
  
Alix était partagé. Un part d'elle aurait voulu le gifler alors que l'autre ne voulait que l'embrasser encore et encore.  
  
-Non. Je ne veux pas t'embrasser!  
-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé… -Campell… s'il te plait… travaillons.  
  
Son ton était si suppliant qu'Adrian arrêta de sourire. Il finit par soupirer et se rassit tranquillement.  
  
-Travaillons si c'est ce que tu veux.  
-Oui. C'est ça que je veux.  
-Mais, a une condition.  
  
Son visage avait une lueur amusé. Alix fronça légèrement les sourcils. Qu'allait-il lui demander?  
  
-On sort ensemble demain, a pré au lard.  
  
La jeune fille écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Il voulait….. SORTIR AVEC ELLE!?!  
  
-Heu… d'ac….d'accord… Bégaya-t-elle  
  
Elle avait prit une teinte rosé. Adrian fit un sourire goguenard, elle n'était pas de glace tout bien réfléchie.  
  
-Tu es beaucoup plus mignonne quand tu ne sembles pas de glace.  
-De glace?  
-Oui, tu es la princesse de glace. Ma princesse de glace. Bon travaillons maintenant.  
  
Et il plongea tête première dans les études. Alix elle clignait sans arrêt des paupières. Sa princesse de glace?  
  
Alysia prit tout son temps pour arriver a la salle ou Lupin l'attendait. Elle allait montrer a cet idiot que Alysia Parker n'était pas pressé de le voir! Elle arriva 30 minutes en retard, quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle vit Remus, les dents serré et les yeux colérique, assis bien droit sur sa chaise.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu en retard?  
  
Sa voix était glaciale.  
  
-Parce-que. Répondit nonchalamment la blondinette.  
  
Elle s'assit tranquillement devant lui, comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Le lycanthrope rougit furieusement. De rage Alysia le savait.  
  
-Tu vas m'expliquer ton retard Parker ou je vais te… -Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Me battre? Demanda sarcastiquement Alysia. Je n'ai pas peur. -Tu devrais. Grogna furieusement Remus.  
  
Il était en colère. Très en colère. La pleine lune était demain. Ses sens étaient devenues surdéveloppé et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de l'insupportable idiote. Il pouvait voir tout les détails de son visage. Passant de ses yeux gris a son menton volontaire. Et surtout, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas se jeter sur elle pour la prendre comme une bête. Et la colère ne l'aidait pas a se contenir!  
  
-Bats-toi contre moi Lupin. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Le provoqua Alysia.  
  
Elle n'avait pas peur de ce crétin. Elle adorait le voir en colère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais, elle aimait le faire sortir de ses gongs! Elle aimait qu'il soit fâcher contre elle! Uniquement contre elle et non contre l'une de ses idiotes gloussantes!  
  
-Ferme-la Parker. Je ne suis pas d'humeur a me battre contre toi. Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre. -Tu as surtout peur de moi.  
  
Peur d'elle? Oh oui il avait peur d'elle! Mais, pas de la façon d'on elle le sous-entendait. Il avait peur de ses yeux gris. Il avait peur de ses lèvres charnue. Il avait peur de son corps tout simplement. Mais, pas pour se battre avec elle. Enfin, pas de cette façon.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi Parker. Ne le comprends tu pas? -Alors, bat toi contre moi.  
  
Elle se leva alors brusquement, au grand dam de Remus qui peut admirer a loisir son corps. Son uniforme n'arrivait pas a cacher complètement qu'elle avait un corps de rêve. Et, il n'était pas le seul a le remarquer! Juste a cette pensée, la colère l'envahit encore plus forte qu'avant.  
  
-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de temps a perdre.  
  
Alysia pinça drôlement les lèvres. Ce crétin allait le payer cher! Elle lui prouverait qu'elle n'était pas rien! Elle lui assena un violent coup de poing. Malheureusement pour elle, Remus du la voir venir car, il attrapa sa fine menotte. Ses doigts lui broyaient presque les os. Comment pouvait-il être aussi puissant?  
  
-Ne comprends-tu pas? Je suis beaucoup plus puissant que toi.  
  
Remus ne pouvait enlever ses doigts du poignet d'Alysia. Sa peau était si douce… Il se secoua vigoureusement. Il lâcha brusquement son bras. Il vit Alysia se frotter énergiquement le poignet. Il en conçu une vive culpabilité. Malgré qu'il la haïsse, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa force de loup-garou contre elle. Surtout contre elle. Il voulait la vaincre en temps qu'homme. Non en temps que bête.  
  
-Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il.  
  
Alysia ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Elle n'avait jamais vu Remus Lupin s'excuser. Et c'était… bizarre. Quand il s'excusait, il semblait si…. Coupable. Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de très grave.  
  
-C'est pas grave. C'est pas de ta faute si t' es une brute. Lui dit ironiquement la blondinette.  
  
Remus écarquilla alors brusquement les yeux. Cette fille n'était définitivement PAS NORMAL! Comment faisait-elle pour qu'a chaque fois qu'il s'excuse, elle le fasse tout de même sortir de ses gongs? Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans tout ça…  
  
-Je te rappelle que tu allais me donner un coup de poing!  
-Ouais, mais, je l'ai pas fait.  
-Parce-que je t'avait bloqué! -Tu m'as presque cassé le poignet pour me bloquer.  
  
Le lycanthrope se leva. Il s'approcha rapidement d'Alysia, lui saisit les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.  
  
-Arrête de faire ton idiote!!!  
  
Quand il réalisa, un peu tardivement, que la jeune fille se tenait maintenant séparé de lui par de ridicule et minuscule millimètre, il se figea. Pour la première fois de leur existence commune, ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.  
  
Les yeux de Lupin étaient étranges…. Le ¾ du temps il était miel, avec une pointe de dorée. Mais, a un moment, il tournait au dorée, puis au jaune vif. En se moment il était dorée avec des filaments jaunes. C'était…. Envoûtant….  
  
Remus ne put que fixer les yeux gris. Il avait toujours cru que les yeux d'Alysia était banale. Quel erreur! Ils étaient gris avec quelques brillants argentés. Une étrange flamme brillait en fond de ses magnifiques yeux. Soudain, il entendit une voix… la voix qui le hantait…  
  
-Prend la… Prend la!!!  
  
Cette foutue voix lui répétait la même chose depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Même quand il n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans. Cette voix lui disait de prendre Parker. Le loup la voulait. Mais, le loup la voulait car, lui la voulait et n'osait pas la prendre. Ou plutôt, ne voulait pas la prendre. Mais, il y avait une chose qu'il savait. S'il faisait l'amour a Parker, se seraient comme un affrontement. Ils étaient faits pour s'affronter. Même dans l'acte de l'amour ils s'affronteraient. Il ne sut jamais qui s'était levé ou penché, néanmoins, les fait rester ainsi. Ils s'embrassèrent. Au début, ils ne firent que pressé désespérément les lèvres de l'autre. Puis, Alysia entrouvrit la bouche. Remus mit immédiatement sa langue. Il était brutal et violent. Les mains du jeune homme pressait Alysia contre lui. Il n'aurait pas pu mettre un bout de parchemin entre eux. Quand le souffle leur manqua, Remus mit aussitôt ses lèvres dans le cou blanc de la belle blonde. Celle-ci eut un moment le souffle coupé avant de joué passionnément dans les cheveux bruns de Remus. Elle n'arrivait plus a réfléchir. Plus du tout!  
  
Remus se régalait du goût sucré de sa peau. De l'odeur fruité qu'il s'en dégageait. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose. La mettre sur ce bureau et la prendre comme une bête. Il se sentait incapable d'arrêter. S'il ne la prenait pas. Il mourrait. Il prit fermement Alysia par les hanches, la souleva et la coucha sur le bureau. La blonde tendit ses bras menues vers lui. Remus se coucha immédiatement sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Avec beaucoup plus d'intensité.  
  
-Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de te toucher…. Murmura d'une voix rauque Remus.  
-Ne…. T'arrête pas…. Jamais….  
  
Alysia se foutait bien qu'il s'agisse de son pire ennemi. Pour le moment, elle n'arrivait plus a réfléchir. A part a une chose, elle voulait que Remus la prenne. Elle n'était plus capable de l'arrêter. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Elle sentait que Remus lui déboutonnait maladroitement la chemise. Mais, il finit par réussir.  
  
Remus fixa d'un air béat l'arrondi des seins parfaits de Alysia. Ses seins blanc et crémeux semblaient si…. Il en caressa un d'un doigt, aussitôt, un téton se dressa. Le jeune homme put entendre le léger cri de plaisir d'Alysia. Il l'embrassa sauvagement.  
  
-Monsieur Lupin! Miss Parker!  
  
Mcgonnagall se tenait devant eux. L'air passablement scandalisé! Remus se releva brusquement et faillit trébucher alors qu'Alysia reboutonnait précipitamment sa chemise.  
  
-Heu professeur… Bégaya Remus en rougissant de plus belle.  
-10 points en moins a Griffondor. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus.  
  
La vieille femme disparut alors dans un vol de jupons.  
  
-Remus….  
-Tais-toi. Ordonna sèchement le jeune homme. Ce n'était qu'une erreur. Bon, on ferra le travail après demain. -Pourquoi pas demain!?! Interrogea agressivement Alysia  
  
Elle qui savait si bien contrôlé sa colère…  
  
-J'ai quelque chose a faire.  
-Quoi?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas.  
  
Et Remus partit, la laissant totalement seule et abandonnée. Alysia sentit une drôle de boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle se secoua la tête. REMUS LUPIN NE MÉRITAIT AUCUNE LARME!  
  
A suivre…  
  
Les 2 autres couples dans l'autre chap! 


	7. chap 7

Merci pour les reviews!! Je dédis ce chap a Kitty-HP-16!!!  
  
Bon voici mes news persos!!  
  
Adrian Campell : C'est un nouveau a Poudlard. Il a des yeux mauves et des cheveux noirs parsemé de reflets bleus. Il est mystérieux, peu bavard et grossier quand il veut.  
  
Kitty Bédard : C'est une québécoise qui a déménagé en Angleterre. Elle a des cheveux noirs aux multiples reflets bruns et des yeux bruns chocolat très foncé. Elle déteste Sirius parce-qu'il l'a embrassé quand elle est arrivé a Poudlard. Elle déteste l'amour et dénigre souvent les garçons.  
  
Alysia Parker : Elle a toujours été a Poudlard et est Anglaise. Elle a des cheveux très blond et de magnifiques yeux gris-argenté. Elle déteste Remus instinctivement. Elle est assez froide et bad girl. Elle a un penchant pour les mauvais garçons. Elle est d'ailleurs surnommé miss amour.  
  
Alix Cooper : Elle a, elle aussi, toujours été a Poudlard. Mais, sa mère est belge. Elle a des yeux bleus très très clairs et des cheveux bruns très pale. Elle est troublé par Adrian, mais, ne l'avoue que très rarement. Elle adore son cerveau et ne supporte pas Adrian car, il peut, seulement grâce a sa présence, rendre son cerveau comme de la gélatine.  
  
Chap 7.  
  
Kitty fixa intensément la porte. Black était en retard d'exactement…. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil a sa montre. 20 MINUTES!! Mais, OU était-il!?! La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas. Sirius Black apparut alors. Il semblait plutôt satisfait et une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux sombres. Kitty fronça les yeux.  
  
-Tu es en retard. Fit remarquer froidement la belle Bédard.  
  
-Je sais… Murmura Sirius. Je t'ai manqué?  
  
-Non. Dit-elle sans hésitation. Je veux seulement que l'on finisse se stupide devoir.  
  
Black ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Natacha embrassait comme une déesse. Il lui donnait 7/10. Personne n'avait encore atteint la note 10/10 dans sa jeune vie.  
  
-A part elle. Pensa-t-il avec sarcasme.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que la personne la plus stupide, exaspérante et agaçante devait être celle qui arrivait a lui donner des bouffées de chaleurs et des frissons? James aurait certainement dit qu'il était amoureux. Mais, Sirius était sur qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kitty Bédard. Cette québécoise qui possédait toujours un drôle d'accent même si cela faisait près de 7 ans qu'elle était partie du Québec. Cette maudite fille qui le repoussait sans cesse. Cette idiote dégénéré et complètement barge qui prenait un malin plaisir a l'insulter et a calomnier les garçons.  
  
Kitty remarqua aussitôt le suçon qu'il avait dans le cou. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Ce Black n'était qu'un sale con prétentieux!  
  
-On commence a travailler. Déclara Kitty.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Et ils commencèrent a travailler en silence. Kitty laissa échapper un soupir désespéré. Mais, c'était QUOI tout ça??? Pourquoi devait-il y avoir des questions comme ça pour un stupide devoir! Comment était-elle supposé savoir quel était la plante aquatique qui nous permettait de respirer sous l'eau? Ou bien, quel était l'ingrédient important qu'il fallait mettre dans la potion Janus! MALÉDICTION DE CHEZ MALÉDICTION!! Kitty se mit alors a jurer en québécois. Sirius leva ses yeux vers elle. Intrigué. Il la voyait prête a s'arracher les cheveux. Il l'entendait aussi dire des paroles incompréhensible. Mais, la phrase qu'il entendait le plus était « Colisse de merde comme chuis supposé savoir ça moiè! »  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Demanda-t-il, légèrement ennuyé.  
  
-TOUT!!! Hurla Kitty. Ce maudit professeur aux yeux croches! Attend que je le vois pour que je le TUE!! Mais, c'est QUOI l'idée de donner un devoir aussi DIFFICILE!!  
  
-Difficile?  
  
-OUI!!!  
  
-C'est très simple. Dit Sirius.  
  
-Ah bon? Demanda sarcastiquement Kitty.  
  
Sirius se déplaça alors a côté d'elle et lui expliqua un numéro qui lui semblait très facile.  
  
-Tu comprend?  
  
Kitty leva un regard lumineux vers lui et fit un signe de tête.  
  
-Nan.  
  
Sirius laissa tombé sa tête entre ses mains. Kitty fit un large sourire et lui tapota la dos.  
  
-T'inquiète je suis un cas désespéré. Même Alix abandonne. Moi et potion ça ne marche pas!  
  
-Tu ne peux pas être aussi nulle! Répliqua Sirius. Aller, on recommence.  
  
Sirius lui expliqua alors pendant une bonne demi-heure.  
  
-C'est simple Bédard! Utilise un peu ta cervelle! Ne me dit pas que tu n'en n'a pas!  
  
-Ça dépends de différent point de vue! Alysia dit que je n'ai rien dans la tête. Alix dit que j'ai un pois chiche pour cerveau. Et Lily dit que j'ai un cerveau mais très bien caché!  
  
Le jeune Black laissa échapper, encore, un soupir exaspéré.  
  
-Regarde Bédard c'est simple. Pour que ta potion marche il faut que tu prennes la science du degré et que tu la tournes dans le sens de la longueur et qu'ensuite tu mélanges les ingrédients! C'est simple non!  
  
-Dé ké sé? Demanda Kitty.  
  
-Oh Merlin. Souffla Sirius.  
  
Kitty éclata alors de son rire mélodieux. Rire qui, pour une raison obscur, faisait fortement rougir Sirius.  
  
-Bon, et si on continuait. Déclara Black pour reprendre contenance.  
  
-Tu n'es pas si horrible Sirius Black.  
  
-Tu es encore plus stupide que je pensais, Kitty Bédard.  
  
Kitty lui tira gaminement la langue. Sirius fit un léger sourire sarcastique. Il jeta alors un regard a sa montre. Merde!! Il avait rendez-vous avec Natacha!  
  
-Je dois y aller Bédard. Dit-il a regret.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires.  
  
Kitty le regarda. Il semblait étrangement gêné. Une lumière s'alluma alors dans son esprit. Natacha Pettigrow. Elle pinça dangereusement les lèvres.  
  
-Va t'amuser avec ta poupée Black. Rien ne t'en empêche.  
  
-NATACHA N'ES PAS UNE POUPÉE!  
  
-UNE FILLE QUI PASSE SA VIE A SE REFAIRE LES ONGLES ET UNE POUPÉE BARBIE!!  
  
-TU N'ES JUSTE PAS ASSEZ FÉMININE!  
  
-JE LE SUIS! SIMPLEMENT JE NE SUIS PAS OBSÉDÉ PAR MON APPARENCE! CONTRAIREMENT A TA STUPIDE NATACHA!  
  
-NATACHA N'EST PAS STUPIDE! ET JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TOI AUSSI TU N'ES QU'UNE IDIOTE! ELLE AU MOINS EST CAPABLE DE COMPRENDRE DES CHOSES SIMPLE! MAIS, APRÈS TOUT POURQUOI ÇA M'ÉTONNE! UNE PETITE CAMPAGNARDE QUÉBÉCOISE NE DEVAIT RIEN CONNAÎTRE! SURTOUT QUAND ELLE N'A PAS EU UNE ÉDUCATION CORRECTE! C'EST NORMAL! TA MÈRE T'A ABANDONNÉ APRÈS TOUT! MÊME TA MÈRE NE VOULAIT PAS DE…..  
  
Il s'interrompit soudain. Kitty venait de laisser échapper une larme. Une minuscule larme, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la faisait pleurer….  
  
-Je… je….  
  
-Tais-toi Black. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix atome. Ne me parles plus…. JAMAIS!!  
  
Et elle partit en courant. Sirius fixa un bond moment l'endroit d'ou venait de disparaître Kitty. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains. Il était le pire crétin de la Terre…  
  
A suivre….  
  
Bon, je suis grippé, je suis malade et j'ai mal a la tête. Mais, je tenais a vous donner un new chap. Je ferais Lily et James dans le prochain chapitre promis! 


	8. chap 8

Merci pour les reviews! Et je suis affreusement désolé pour cet énorme retard. Mais, mon ordinateur a eu un de ses bugs. Enfin maintenant c'est arrangé!

Chap 8.

Lily arriva rapidement a la salle ou James Potter l'attendait. Celui-ci travaillait déjà et quand il la vit ne fit qu'un vague signe de tête. Lily se s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il était ainsi depuis toujours. Au début cela avait été dure. Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas vu avec ses amis. Toujours si gentil. Si chaleureux. Mais, il la regardait avec froideur. A n'y rien comprendre. La jolie rouquine avait fini par s'énerver et maintenant, elle hurlait sur lui, le blâmait pour des raisons stupides. Mais, elle ne pouvait sans empêcher. Elle sentit une nausée lui soulever le cœur. La tête commença a lui tourner doucement. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Evans, j'aimerais finir ce travail avant la tombée de la nuit si cela ne te dérange pas. Déclara James d'un ton infiniment sarcastique.

Lily ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et s'assit devant lui. Potter la regarda quelques instant avant de replonger dans leur devoir.

-Fait la page 2 a 5 et moi je ferait 6 a 11.

La rouquine acquiesça. 30 minutes passèrent dans un silence des plus lugubres. Lily n'avait fait que la page 6. Et encore. Elle en avait fait la moitié. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne se sentait juste pas assez forte pour continuer a lever son crayon. Ses joues étaient devenues délicatement rosé et son regard était floue. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus qu'a moitié. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang!!

-Alors, Evans. Ou es-tu rendu? Demanda James en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec son chandail.

Son regard sembla soudainement incroyablement bleu. Lily se dit alors qu'il avait certainement les plus beaux yeux du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Evans?

Lily fixa sur lui un regard morne. En temps normal, elle aurait hurlé qu'elle n'avait rien dit mais, elle ne se sentait même plus la force de mentir.

-J'ai dit que tu avais des beaux yeux. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle vit le regard bleuté de James s'écarquillé légèrement.

-Mais yeux sont simplement bleus. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. Ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnel.

-Tu es un crétin si tu crois ça. Des milliards de filles se damneraient pour tes yeux.

Elle ferma doucement son regard. Mais, mon dieu, QUE RACONTAIT-ELLE!?

-Et toi, te damnerais-tu pour mes yeux?

Il avait semblé essayé de dire cela sous le ton de la plaisanterie mais, son ton était devenu encore plus rauque et basse.

-Oui… Mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte? Laisse moi tranquille…

-Pourquoi te damner pour mes yeux? Répliqua James.

-Parce-que…

Soudain, tout sembla tourner autour d'elle. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'elle n'est pas le vertige. Elle vit comme un éclair un regard sang la fixer intensément. Ensuite, se fut le troue noir.

James eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne bascule par derrière. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Son regard abritait une tristesse si grande qu'elle vous serrait le cœur. Il prit alors entre ses doigts une mèche qui se cachait un œil de Lily. Il la plaça doucement derrière l'oreille de la rouquine. Comme il l'avait vu faire des milliards de fois. Il vit alors le pendentif en forme de clé qui pendait au cou de la rousse.

-Cette clé est la clé de mon cœur. Avait-elle déclaré en riant a Alysia. Si je la donne un jour a un homme. Il doit être l'homme de ma vie!

James toucha délicatement le pendentif.

-La clé de ton cœur. Murmura-t-il doucement. Me la donneras-tu un jour, ma petite fée rousse?

Et aussi rapidement qu'un éclair, un effleura de ses lèvres le front de Lily. Puis son nez. Mais, ses lèvres, il les embrasseraient, un jour ou elle serait réveillée. Il se le promettait.

A suivre…

Dans le prochain chapitre, le rendez-vous de Alix et Adrian! 


	9. chap 9

Waouh!! J'en ai eu des reviews!! C'est vraiment impressionnant!! Je suis très flattée! Malheureusement j'ai une triste nouvelle. Je dois abandonner cette fic…. JE VOUS AI BIEN EU! ( Humour nul je sais). Nan, c'est juste que le rendez-vous Adrian et Alix est pour le prochain chapitre j'avais oublié la conversation entre filles désolé!

Chap 9

Les 4 filles rentrèrent dans leur dortoir. Alysia se laissa tomber sans grâce sur son lit et entreprit de s'endormir aussitôt. Kitty, elle s'assit au sol et regarda fixement le plafond. Lily qui s'était remis de son malaise passager avait envie de se battre. Quand a Alix elle n'arrivait toujours pas a croire que Adrian Campbell voulait sortir avec elle! Bon sang il avait sûrement des tas de filles qui voudrait aller au trois balais avec lui! Pourquoi vouloir y aller avec elle?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez toutes l'air triste? Demanda Alix.

Aucunes des 3 filles ne répondit.

-Répondez!! Ordonna la jolie belge.

-Je me suis évanouie devant Potter. Déclara Lily d'un ton morne.

-Et alors? Demanda Alysia qui avait cesser d'essayer de dormir.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui ai dit des choses du genre « tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde. Je me damnerais pour tes yeux. » Ce genre de chose ensuite je me suis évanouie et je me suis réveillé a l'infirmerie avec madame Pomfresh a côté de moi, bien sur il était partie. Raconta-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

-Ce n'est pas si grave. Dit Kitty tristement. Moi c'est pire…

Le regard de ses meilleures amies se fixèrent sur elle. La belle québécoise laissa échapper un soupir.

-Tout était parfait. Je veux dire on se parlait de manière civilisé et la tout a coup on s'est mis a se disputer a cause de sa poupée barbie.

-Natacha. Murmura Alix.

-Ouais. Et la il m'a dit que j'étais stupide. Ça je l'aurais encaissé sans problème mais il a parlé…

-De ta mère. Souffla Lily en secouant la tête.

-Quel idiot. Dit ironiquement Alysia. Mais, je suis sure qu'il s'excusera. Il est stupide, mais pas a ce point.

-Même s'il s'excuse a genoux, je ne lui pardonnerais pas!! Déclara Kitty d'un air buté.

Alysia se redressa de sur son lit et fit claquement de langue agacé.

-Ne sois pas trop rancunière Kitty. Comme le dit le proverbe « L'erreur c'est humain, pardonner c'est divin! ».

-Tu sauras ma très chère Alysia que je n'ai AUCUNE envie d'être divine!

-Tu ne comprend vraiment rien hein? Demanda Alysia avec exaspération.

-Alysia Kitty ça suffit!! Hurla Alix.

Lily eut un léger sourire amusé.

-Bon j'ai un conseil pour vous 2. Continua Alysia. Kitty quand Black s'excusera…

-Si il s'excuse. Grogna la jolie Bédard.

-Tu accepteras ses excuses.

-Il en est HORS DE QUESTION!

-Bon, alors fais ce que tu veux. Marmonna Alysia. Et toi ma belle Lily, qui est moins tête de mule que l'idiote de Bédard.

Kitty tira aussitôt la langue en prenant une pose renfrogné.

-Tu iras dire merci a James pour t'avoir emmené a l'infirmerie.

-Et pour le truc des beaux yeux? Demanda Lily en rougissant.

-Et bien tu peux sois dire que tu le pensais.

En voyant Lily devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate elle sourit.

-Sois tu peux lui dire que c'est la fièvre qui te faisais délirer.

-Oui… je vais lui dire ça!! Dit la rouquine en souriant faiblement. Après tout c'est plausible.

-Mais pas très romantique. Répliqua Alix.

-Depuis quand te connais-tu en romance? Demanda Kitty.

-Je suis d'accord avec Alix. Approuva Alysia. Mais, c'est celle qui te mettras le plus en sécurité.

Lily acquiesça en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Et toi Alix?

-Heu… ben… heu…. Rien de rien! Déclara-t-elle en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

-Alix. Tu sais que tu mens aussi mal que Lily. Fit remarquer Kitty.

-Tais toi! Ben… il ne s'est rien passer d'important a l'exception que… heu… Adrian… je veux dire Campell… m'a proposé de….

Elle devint alors rouge pivoine.

-Continue! Ordonna Alysia dont les yeux brillaient de mille feu.

-Il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui. Dit très rapidement Alix.

-Oh c'est super!!! Dit joyeusement Lily.

-Vraiment très bien. Approuva Alysia.

-Dé qué sé? Demanda Kitty.

Alysia laissa échapper un soupir.

-Pourquoi gâches-tu toujours l'ambiance? Demanda la blondinette.

-Je ne gâche RIEN! C'est pas ma faute si Alix a parler trop rapidement!

-Elle….. a….. dit…. Que…. Adrian… Campell… Lui… a… proposé… de… sortir… avec… lui!!! C'est assez lent maintenant? Demanda sarcastiquement Alysia.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Oui j'ai compris merci Alysia oh reine du sarcasme!

La blonde fit un sourire amusé.

-Maintenant il faut te trouver une robe! Dit joyeusement Lily.

-Quoi???

- Une robe. S'il te plaît ne devient pas une 2ème Kitty! C'est déjà assez difficile d'en avoir une. Déclara ironiquement Alysia.

-Je t'emmerde. Grommela Kitty. Et je SAIS c'est quoi une robe!

-Moi aussi je sais c'est quoi. Déclara Alix. Mais, pourquoi me presser. C'est demain ce stupide rendez-vous!

-Bon. Je dois t'apprendre la féminité. Remarqua Alysia. Bon écoute bien, une femme doit être belle pour un rendez-vous. C'est assez simple a comprendre non?

-Oui…

-Vu que tu n'as que des trucs de grand-mère dans ta garde robe. Je vais te prêter une robe.

Alix ouvrit grands les yeux. Les robes de Alysia était toujours très… osé..

-Heu… Aly… je ne suis pas sure.

-Fais moi confiance! Assura Alysia. Tu seras splendide! Et puisque demain on est samedi… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te trouver tout ce qu'il te faut!

La jolie belge se résigna.

-Merci…

-Bon nous devons aller dormir pour être belle demain! Déclara joyeusement Alysia. Je suis fatiguée d'être célibataire je vais me trouver un homme!

-Beurk… Souffla Kitty en montant dans son lit.

-Peuf… je n'ai pas très envie d'un petit ami… Murmura Lily.

Alysia laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire.

-Oh! En passant Alysia comment c'est passer ton truc de devoir avec Remus? Demanda Kitty.

Le sourire de la magnifique blonde s'évanouit aussitôt, ses yeux gris se voilèrent. Personne ne vit sa détresse a cause de la noirceur et aussi parce-qu'elle s'était caché sous son oreiller.

-Alysia… Insista Lily.

-Comme d'habitude. Moi et Lupin nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre. Dit-elle glacialement.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda Alix.

-Rien je vous dit! Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe avec Lupin?? On n'est pas resté très longtemps ensemble de toute façon. Il a du partir. Mais, on fera notre devoir après-demain.

-Pourquoi pas demain? Interrogea Kitty.

-Parce-que c'est la vie. Maintenant bonne nuit.

-Alysia…

Personne ne répondit. Les 3 filles laissèrent tomber en poussant de grands soupirs. Demain il lui arracherait les verres du nez. Et a ce moment même, Alysia laissa tomber une minuscule larme….

A suivre… 


	10. chap 10

Merci pour les reviews!! Et voilà la suite!!

Chap 10

Kitty se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita dans la douche. Elle se doucha en moins de 5 minutes! Elle se précipita dans sa malle comme une furie en jetant tous ses vêtements par terre. Soudain, elle vit que toutes ses amies dormaient.

-RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ONT A DE L'ÉCOLE ET ONT EST EN RETARD!! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

Alysia se redressa péniblement.

-On est samedi patate. Dit-elle d'une voix endormie en se laissant tomber.

Kitty stoppa nette tout mouvement. Samedi… elle était samedi!!! Elle poussa un hurlement de bonheur en faisant une espèce de danse de joie étrange. Lily se leva lentement en ébouriffant un peu plus ses longs cheveux roux.

-Bravo Kitty. Déclara sarcastiquement Alysia. Tu as réussis a nous réveiller a 8h du matin un SAMEDI!

-Je suis désolé!! Hurla-t-elle en continuant de danser.

-Tu as l'air de culpabiliser c'est fou! Un peu plus et tu aurais les larmes dans les yeux! Siffla Alysia en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain alors que Kitty lui tirait la langue.

Alix, elle, bondit du lit l'air stressé.

-Ne soit pas si nerveuse pour ton rendez-vous Alix! Dit joyeusement Lily en poussant quand même un bâillement.

-Je ne suis pas nerveuse. Bégaya Alix en faisant les cent pas.

-Alix ce n'est qu'un garçon. Dit Kitty en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi être si nerveuse pour un crétin??

-Ferme la Kitty veux-tu? Grommela la belle belge en faisant des exercice de gymnastique.

Elle se sentait si nerveuse que son cœur battait a tout rompre! Alysia sortit enfin de la toilette enroulé dans une grosse serviette de bain. Kitty elle était encore en sous-vêtement et s'était couché a côté de Lily.

-J'ai décidé. Déclara Alysia. Que j'allais tous vous habillez! J'ai choisi vos vêtements pendant la nuit! J'ai passé une nuit blanche a faire ça. Bien que ça a été difficile de trouver des vêtements pour miss Bédard. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire alors que Kitty lui jetait un regard noir. Tenez.

Elle se pencha vers sa malle et donna aux 2 jeunes filles leurs vêtements. Kitty regarda étrangement la jupette bleu foncé et la camisole a fine bretelle vert. Elle n'était pas habitué a s'habiller en… fille! Lily fit un grand sourire en voyant la jolie robe brune , qui devait arriver au genoux! La robe avait de longue manche et un décolleté très… avantageux qui fit rougir la rouquine.

-Merci. Dit gentiment Lily.

-Merci blondie.

-De rien mes amours. Répondit Alysia en faisant un sourire.

Alix sortit a son tour et Lily alla prendre sa douche a son tour. Alysia fit un grand sourire et tendit a Alix une belle robe blanche qui arrivait elle aussi aux genoux et avait un ruban argent juste sous les seins, se qui les soulignait énormément. Et la robe arrivait a peine aux genoux! Quand au manches s'étaient des bretelle argenté et le décolleté était extrêmement osé! Alix ouvrit grand la bouche ressemblant a un poisson hors de l'eau!

-Oh mon Dieu. Finit par dire Alix. Merci Aly.

-De rien, je crois que Adrian va tout simplement avoir envie de te sauter dessus!!

Alix rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ce qui l'humilia au plus haut point! Kitty se leva et enfila l'étroite jupe et la camisole moulante. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ouvrit grand la bouche. Tout ce qu'elle trouva a dire c'est….

-Merde!! J'ai de gros seins! Et en plus j'ai grossis!!

Les seins s'étaient tout a fait vrai mais, la grosseur c'était tout simplement dans son imagination débordante!

-Black va courir te baiser les pieds. Dit joyeusement Alysia. Alix approuva en souriant.

Kitty avait une silhouette pulpeuse. Mais, elle cachait toujours ses charmes sous des vêtements tomboy! Mais la… tous les gars allait baver!

-Tiens. Déclara la blonde en lui tendant une grosse paire de boucle d'oreille. Et n'attache pas tes cheveux!

La jolie Bédard grimaça et acquiesça au bout d'un moment. Alysia lui tendit des bottes qui arrivait presque a la hauteur des genoux et qui était vertes aussi. Kitty les enfila en grommelant. Alix enfila elle aussi sa robe blanche et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux manquèrent de peu l'expulsion. Elle avait un corps mince et grands. Ses seins n'étaient pas énormes mais pas petits pour autant! Alysia se plaça derrière elle et attacha ses longs cheveux bruns pâles en un chignon simple. Elle lui mit aux oreilles des boucles d'oreille en forme d'étoiles brillantes et lui donna une paire de sandale argenté. Lily sortit de la salle de bain et enfila rapidement sa robe brune et rougit en regardant le décolleté plongeant. Ses seins étaient très petits mais joliment mis en valeur dans cette robe. Alysia lui ordonna de laisser ses cheveux détaché et lui mit des boucles d'oreilles tout en lui donnant des sandales a talon bruns. Ses 3 amies prêtes, la magnifique blonde mit un chandail sans manche noire et une jupe rouge sang qui lui arrivait au milieu de la cuisse. Elle releva ses cheveux dorée aux sommet de sa tête et mit des bottes noir qui lui arrivait aux niveau des genoux. Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

-Nous sommes les allumeuses de Poudlard! Dit-elle en riant a ses 4 amis. Et nous allons faire baver tous les gars!

-Allez les faire baver toutes seules moi je mange et je reste dans la grande salle sans aucun gars a côté de moi! Dit Kitty d'un air buté.

Alysia éclata de rire et elles partirent toutes les 4 dans la grande sale. La réaction des garçons fut assez évidents. Un bon nombres restèrent figé de surprise et de désir les autres avaient déjà trouver l'âme sœur ou se fichait bien des 4 filles. Adrian eut un grand sourire et son regard croisa celui de Alix. Celle-ci devint rouge pivoine quand Adrian lui fit un clin d'œil complice ainsi qu'un signe de tête pour lui dire d'aller dehors.

-Les filles… il faut que j'y aille. Dit-elle en sentant son cœur battre a la chamade.

-Bonne chance Alix. Dit Lily en faisant un gigantesque sourire.

-S'il te fait du mal je lui casse la tête! Ajouta Kitty en souriant elle aussi.

-Faites des trucs cochons et ensuite racontes nous tous! Termina Alysia.

Alix rougit de plus belle et partit en suivant Adrian. Celui-ci la tira avidement vers lui et pressa désespérément ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alix laissa échapper un gémissement et noua ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi.

-Bonjour. Déclara Adrian en souriant.

-Salut… Souffla Alix les yeux brillant.

-Tu es prête?

La jolie belge acquiesça. Adrian l'emmena dans un passage secret étrange et ils se retrouvèrent étrangement a pré au lard, tout près du trois balais. Alix eut un grand sourire.

-Ou veux-tu aller? Demanda-t-elle a Adrian.

-N'importe ou tant que je sois avec toi. Dit simplement ce dernier.

Alix se sentit, ENCORE, rougir. Et, pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui pris soudainement la tête d'Adrian pour l'attirer a la sienne. Celui-ci fut si surpris qu'il resta figer… Une seconde! Avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je vais essayer le romantisme plus souvent. Déclara-t-il malicieusement.

Ses yeux violets pétillaient de gaîté. Alix éclata de rire et pris sa main pour qu'il entre au 3 balais. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une table. Alix retira rapidement sa cape noire.

-Très sexy la robe. Dit joyeusement Adrian. Qui te la donné?

-Alysia.

-La blonde?

-Oui… Sinon je serais venu habillé de mon uniforme. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je te trouve sexy n'importe comment. Mais, je crois que je t'aimerais surtout dans le plus simple appareil.

Alix lui jeta un drôle de regard.

-Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal.

-Pas mal! Répéta Adrian d'un faux air offusqué. Je me suis préparé pendant une heure!

-Tu prend… UNE HEURE pour te préparer?

-Heu… oui…. Dit-il avec un faux air gêné.

-Mais tu n'es pas un vrai HOMME!! Moi je prend 3 minutes et encore! Dit-elle fièrement.

-Alors… je suis la fille et toi l'homme? Demanda Adrian en faisant une grimace.

Alix éclata de rire.

-Ouais bébé! Dit-elle en continuant a rire.

A l'ordinaire elle aurait été beaucoup plus réservé mais, quand on embrassait un homme comme une dingue on pouvait bien se permettre d'être plus décontracté!

-Intéressant… donc… est-ce que je dois te donner mon numéro? Demanda-t-il avec un faut air suppliant.

-Peuf… je sais pas si je vais t'appeler poupée.

Adrian eut une grimace.

-Je n'appellerais plus JAMAIS une fille poupée ou bébé. Quel horreur. Continua-t-il en grimaçant de plus belle.

Alix se pencha vers lui en mettant, sans s'en rendre compte, son décolleté en évidence. Elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux noir-bleuté du Serpentard alors que celui-ci frissonnait et jetait de petits coup d'œil a la poitrine blanche qu'il apercevait.

-Si tu ne veux pas perdre ta belle robe éloigne toi. Dit-il mi blagueur.

Alix acquiesça et ils se remirent a parler de tous et de rien. S'embrassant souvent. Se frôlant toujours.

Kitty se cacha dans un placard elle était pas emmerder, pas tanné, elle était BIEN PLUS que cela! C'est stupide gars!! Toujours entrain de baver sur une paire de seins. Comme des mammouths en chaleurs! La porte s'ouvrit et Kitty vit a sa grande surprise Black. Celui-ci rentra dans le placard en la regardant fixement.

-Je veux m'excuser. Je n'avais pas a dire cela a propos de ta mère. Déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Ses yeux outre-mer n'avaient plus aucune lueur de moquerie mais plutôt de tristesse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te pardonner? Demanda agressivement Kitty. Tu m'insulte et ensuite je devrais te pardonner c'est ça?? Continua-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

-Écoute Bédard, pour ta mère je ne le pensais pas!

-Je vois. Très bien Black je te pardonne pour ma mère.

Sirius vit très bien qu'elle ne lui pardonnait rien. Et il en fut doublement irrité. Ses lèvres rouges, sans rouge a lèvres, avaient une moue boudeuse. Irrésistible. Et puis, pourquoi s'était-elle habiller ainsi??? De quoi rendre n'importe quel homme fou de désir! Et il n'avait pas été le seul a le remarquer se qui le mit dans une colère noire. Il prit son visage boudeur entre ses larges mains et fixa les yeux bruns presque noir qui l'ensorcelaient.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite fille boudeuse. Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il s'attendait a ce qu'elle le repousse. Comme elle l'avait fait avec plus de 30 gars aujourd'hui. Mais, Kitty Bédard, la fille qui détestait les hommes, répondit au baiser de Sirius Black, dragueur de femmes par excellence! Et leur baiser dura très longtemps…

Lily tapota timidement le bras de James. Celui-ci se trouvait seul a la bibliothèque, lisant un épais livre qui se nommait « La fierté des MacGregor »

-Hum ,hum. Dit James en ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

-Je peux m'asseoir. Demanda Lily.

Le jeune homme releva aussitôt la tête en la fixant de son regard si bleus… Lily faillit oublier pourquoi elle était la.

-Oui. Dit James, la bouche soudainement sèche.

La rousse s'assit en face de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Entre ses seins on pouvait voir la clé se balancer tranquillement. James fit son possible pour ne pas la regarder car il savait que sinon il ne pourrait que fixer les seins de Lily se qui ne se faisait pas!

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier. Tu sais pour m'être évanouit et tout ça… Je m'excuse de t'avoir déranger… Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Tu t'ai évanouis Evans. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute.

Lily le regarda encore droit dans les yeux.

-Je devais te dire que ce que j'avais dit sur tes yeux n'étaient pas vrai. Dit-elle en regardant le regard hypnotique. Je devais te dire que je délirais mais… je dois être honnête… tes yeux sont vraiment magnifique.

James hocha la tête en regardant partout sauf elle. Lily laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

-Tu sais qu'un soupir est un baiser non donné. Déclara-t-il en devenant rouge pivoine et en fixant ses mains.

-Non… je ne le savais pas…

La rouquine détacha lentement son pendentif de son cou.

-J'ai acheté ce collier la première fois que j'ai eu mon argent de poche. Et je me suis jurer de le donner a quelqu'un de très spécial.

James coula un regard sur elle. La rousse se leva lentement et passa le pendentif autour du cou de James. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se nouer.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de spécial. Déclara-t-il en prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts. Je croyais que ce pendentif était la clé de ton cœur…

Lily se figea.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Je t'ai entendu le dire a Alysia. Pourquoi me le donner a moi?

-Parce-que…. Je ne sais pas… Enfin oui je sais. Bégaya la rouquine.

Puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine elle se pencha vers James et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Plus rapide que l'éclair elle releva sa tête et partit en courant. James la regarda partir, le cœur battant a la chamade et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Alysia a rit aux éclat a une blague de Joshua Snipers, un beau Serdaigle de 7ème année. Celui-ci était très versatile et changeait chaque jours de petite amie mais, Alysia ne voulait que s'amuser! Pas de truc sérieux. Rien que du flirt! Elle était redevenue elle même! Une main s'abattit sur son bras. La blonde savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avec ses yeux dorées presque totalement jaune la tira brusquement par en arrière.

-Je reviens Joshua! Cria Alysia en s'éloignant, forcé par un Remus en furie.

Il l'emmena rapidement dans une salle vide. Avant même de dire « bonjour » il l'embrassa comme un fou. Faisant passer par ce baiser toute sa frustration, sa colère et surtout sa jalousie. Son baiser semblait dire « tu es a moi, rien qu'a moi, juste a moi! ». Alysia gémit brutalement quand il se mit a mordre la peau de son cou.

-Oh Seigneur. Dit-elle en gémissant.

Elle arracha brusquement la chemise de Remus et se mit a caresser son torse comme une folle. Le lycanthrope grognait comme un animal, comme un loup.

-Tu es a moi.

Ce fut ses paroles avant de l'embrasser avec encore plus de rage. Remus ne se contrôlait plus. Elle était trop belle. Trop… trop… Alysia… Ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement a ses fesses. Il grogna de bonheur. La blonde ne faisait que gémir et gémir. Elle se mit a embrasser son torse avec adoration. Remus s'empêcha de justesse d'hurler de plaisir. Il la plaqua sur le mur et baissa son chandail sans manche. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu il avait voulu l'enlever. Il vit alors pour la première fois ses seins sans soutien-gorge. Son sang se mit a couler encore plus vite. Alysia reprit sa tête et se mit a dévorer sa bouche. Remus pétrissait ses jambes blanches. La jeune fille noua ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Remus celui ci sentit son érection devenir encore plus intense. Il allait mourir s'il ne la prenait pas. Il préférait s'ouvrir les veine plutôt que de ne pas lui faire l'amour. Mais, soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur miss teigne qui se mit a miauler comme une folle. Alysia regarda le stupide chat avec une haine féroce. Quand a Remus il aurait tué Miss teigne, mais, il préféra se décoller lentement d'Alysia. Celle-ci remonta son chandail et arrangea sa jupe. Remus en voyant ce geste sentit son corps se crisper de désir.

-Arrête. Dit-il brusquement. Je ne suis qu'un homme!

Alysia lui jeta un drôle de regard, pris sa baguette et jeta un sors d'expulsion a miss teigne qui revola a l'autre bout du château! Elle ferma la porte et regarda fixement Remus.

-Tu va devoir t'expliquer. Pourquoi n'arrête-tu pas de me sauter dessus?? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as l'air de protester c'est fou!

La blonde lui jeta un léger regard noir puis, contre toute attente, éclata de rire.

-Qui a-t-il de drôle? Demanda Remus.

-Est-ce que tu me veux ou bien non?

-C'est assez évident non? Grogna Remus.

-Oui définitivement. Mais, après hier je croyais que non après tout tu m'as très bien dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Remus remarqua alors une chose qui le stupéfia. Il l'avait blessé. Et même fait pleurer lui dire ses sens. Il se fustigea lui même.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Alysia le repoussa aussitôt craignant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Tu peux pleurer avec moi tu sais. Dit gentiment Remus. Je ne pense pas qu'a te sauter. Déclara-t-il en riant doucement.

-Ça m'étonnerais mon cher. Répliqua Alysia en retrouvant son mordant.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

La blonde le fixa d'un air ébahi puis sourit.

-Avec plaisir Remus Lupin.

-Demain d'accord?

-Demain on fait notre devoir.

-Ah c'est vrai…. Et bien après le devoir!

-Avec plaisir. Déclara-t-elle.

Mais, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir le soir même. Et elle voyait qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Alors, elle allait le suivre en compagnie de Alix, Kitty et Lily!!

A suivre…

La pleine lune… nos 4 filles vont avoir des problèmes! 


	11. chap 11

Merci pour les reviews!

Chap 11.

Look into my eyes.

Les 4 jeunes filles retournèrent dans leur dortoir, des étoiles dans les yeux. Enfin a part pour Lily qui semblait aux portes du désespoir! Qu'allait-elle faire? James savait que le collier était la clé de son cœur! Donc, forcément, il avait du deviner qu'elle l'aimait. Et en plus, parce-qu'elle avait du en rajouter, elle l'avait EMBRASSER! Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un gémissement désespéré. Kitty elle fit un soupir joyeux. Black et elle… Enfin plutôt Sirius et elle. D'accord il était stupide et superficielle. Mais, au moins était-il… super! Il avait laissé tomber Natacha ! Et devant elle en plus! Que la vie était belle. Elle voyait des petits oiseaux partout. Les cœurs chantaient! Et… mais, que pensait-elle bon sang! Alix se passa une main rêveuse dans sa chevelure. Adrian… que devait-elle faire de se Serpentard obsédé par ses lèvres? Il s'était donné rendez-vous le lendemain a 5 heure. Juste a cette pensée elle rougit. Qu'allait-elle porter!

…

Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle de choses aussi futile! Alysia les tira de leur pensée.

-Je vais sortir avec Lupin. Dit-elle joyeusement.

-QUOI! Hurla Kitty en sortant totalement de ses pensées.

La jolie blonde lui jeta un regard sarcastique.

-1…. 2…. 3.

-Quoi? Il t'a embrassé? Quand? Ou? C'était bien? Est-ce qu'il t'a touché? Il t'a pas embrassé de force? Tu l'as repoussé? Vous ,vous êtes fait prendre? Avec la langue ou sans langue? Est-ce que ça ta troublé? Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Interrogea Kitty sans reprendre son souffle.

-Bon c'est enfin fini. Dit Alysia en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Kitty lui jeta un regard noir.

-Alors… est-ce que tu l'aimes? Demanda Alix.

-Je crois bien que oui. Répondit nonchalamment Alysia.

-Tu crois? Demanda la belle belge en haussant un sourcils.

-Bon d'accord je suis sure! Dit Alysia en éclatant d'un rire joyeux. Et vous?

-J'ai embrassé Black. Déclara Kitty. J'ai aimé et je vais l'épouser. Déclara-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Alix faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Lily fut sur le point de s'évanouir. Alors qu'Alysia leva un sourcil sarcastique.

-Rien que ça? Demanda la blonde.

-Ouais.

-Tu es… sérieuse? Couina Lily.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? Interrogea Kitty en prenant un air très sérieux.

-Non… Ben est-il au courant? Demanda Alysia.

-Pas encore. Je vais le laisser me le demander a genoux.

-Et en plus tu veux qu'il te le demande a genoux! Tu vois grand dit moi! Dit Alysia en éclatant de rire.

-Non…. Bon peut-être un peu. Mais c'est amusant de faire des projets!

-J'aime Adrian. Souffla Alix.

Son étonnement fut si grand qu'elle resta un moment la bouche grand ouverte.

-Tu le savais pas déjà? Demanda Kitty en faisant un sourire sarcastique. Presque aussi sarcastique que celui d'Alysia.

-Ne me dit pas que tu viens de le découvrir. Déclara Lily en roulant les yeux.

-Ben… oui…

-Et tu es supposé être intelligente? Demanda Alysia.

Alix lui jeta un regard noir.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Grogna-t-elle, les dents serrés.

-J'ai dit a James que je l'aimais… Souffla Lily. Enfin, pas vraiment je lui ai donné le collier.

-La clé de ton cœur. Dit Alysia.

-Oui… Et je me suis enfuis en courant ensuite.

-Ça c'est pas vraiment intelligent. Déclara Alix.

-Tu dois aller lui parler. Décida Alysia.

-Ou tu peux attendre qu'il vienne te demander pardon a genoux. Suggéra Kitty les yeux étincelant.

Alysia et Alix lui jetèrent un regard noir alors que Lily la fixait d'un regard incrédule.

-C'était juste une idée. Grommela la jeune Bédard.

-Garde tes idées pour toi. Rétorqua Alysia. Et écoute moi bien, va parler a Potter demain.

-D'accord. Couina la rouquine.

Elles se changèrent toutes quand Alysia se rappela quelque chose.

-J'avais oublié! Hurla-t-elle en se saisissant de ses chaussures.

-Quoi? Demandèrent toutes les autres d'une même voix.

-Mon amour me cache un secret. Dit-elle joyeusement. Ça vous dit de jouer au détectives?

-Ça c'est trop sure! Cria Kitty en enfilant rapidement ses chaussures a son tour.

-Si vous y aller j'y vais! Dit d'une voix déterminée Lily. Alix fixa son lit a regret.

-Moi aussi je viens. Souffla-t-elle.

Et en moins de 2 secondes elles se retrouvèrent dehors.

-Heu… comment on est supposé le trouver? Demanda Kitty en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum… bonne question. Grogna la blondinette.

-Demande lui demain. Dit d'une voix philosophe Alix.

-C'est plus amusant de le découvrir par moi-même!

-Regarder. Murmura Lily.

Elles se tournèrent toutes d'un coup. Lily regardait fixement un chien, un rat et un cerf entrain de marcher vers… le saule cogneur. Kitty haussa les épaules.

-Quoi? C'est juste des animaux. Je ne pense pas que Lupin soit l'un d'eux!

Soudain, a leur grande surprise, le rat se faufila entre les racines du saule et une trappe apparut alors. Le chien et le cerf entrèrent aussitôt. Il ne fallut même pas 2 secondes pour que les 4 fille se précipitent dans la trappe aussi. Le chien, le rat et le cerf avaient disparu. Mais, un long escalier zizaguait jusqu'à une direction inconnu. Kitty se précipita dans l'escalier suivit par Alysia. Alix fit appelle a son cerveau. Mais, celui-ci hurlait « demi tour! » Mais, ses amies elles étaient déjà en bas. A contre-cœur elle suivit les 3 filles, car Lily était partie a son tour. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier elle entendirent un hurlement a glacé le sang. Et le hurlement venait de devant elle. Alix sortit sa baguette et dit faiblement.

-Lumos.

Aussitôt la lumière fut. Et devant elles se dressait une énorme bête. Mi-loup, mi…. autre chose... Ses yeux jaunes fixaient férocement les 4 filles.

-Mais, merde vous avez vu ses dents! Hurla Kitty en les fixant les yeux exorbité. Juste sa bouche pourrait me tuer très facilement!

-On le savait ça Kitty, mais merci quand même! Dit sarcastiquement Alysia alors que la peur lui nouait l'estomac.

-C'est VRAIMENT pas le moment de se disputer! Les interrompit Lily.

-Je vous avez dit de partir! Mais qui écoute cette bonne vieille Alix hein! Hurla cette dernière.

-Écoute la c'est vraiment pas le moment! Dit Alysia.

-PAS LE MOMENT! Mais, on va MOURIR!

-Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Demanda Kitty en lançant un regard noir au loup-garou.

-Ne fais pas de geste brusque. Ordonna Alix.

-Tu veux te battre! Hurla Kitty en levant un poing rageur sur le loup-garou.

Celui-ci la fixa une seconde avant de… bondir sur elle! Alysia eut juste le temps de la pousser.

-J'avais dit… PAS DE MOUVEMENT BRUSQUE! Hurla Alix.

-J'ai juste bougé la main! Rétorqua Kitty. C'est pas ma faute s'il est super susceptible!

-LA FERME!

Les 4 filles se tournèrent d'un coup vers Sirius Black. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils au maximum. Kitty le regarda étrangement.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je te retourne la question! Comment êtes-vous entrée bon sang!

-Pas de tes affaires! Hurla Kitty, piquée au vif par son ton agressif.

-Écoute Kitty… MERDE JAMES ATTENTION!

Lily se tourna d'un bond et vit un grand cerf se battre vaillamment contre le loup-garou déchaîné. Elle vit briller au cou du cerf… son collier. James…

-JAMES! Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Celui-ci la regarda brièvement. Et se prit un grand coup de patte a cause de ça. Il reprit aussitôt forme humaine. Lily se précipita aussitôt vers lui. Et le serra contre elle a étouffer.

-Bon je n'ai pas le choix! Déclara Sirius. Il s'apprêtait a s'élancer vers le loup-garou quand Kitty le prit par la main.

-N'y vas pas compris! Cria-t-elle. Je déteste… non… JE HAIS LES HÉROS!

-T'es vraiment étrange… Mais, je t'aime comme ça.

-BLACK!

Mais, Sirius s'élançait vers le loup-garou. Et se métamorphosa en chien. Kitty ouvrit grand les yeux. Sirius était un animagus…

-Mon héros. Pensa-t-elle avec tendresse.

James se redressa péniblement. Lily le serra fortement contre elle. Puis le regarda partout sur le visage.

-Ça va?

-Ouais….

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Alysia en regardant fixement le loup-garou.

-Remus….

La blonde ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle l'aurait parié. Pauvre Remus. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit?

-Tu sais Alysia, Remus tient a toi et il avait peur que tu ne le repousse a cause….

-De sa lycanthropie… C'est vraiment très stupide comme raisonnement!

-Tu n'es pas dans sa tête alors, ne te permets pas de critiquer. Dit sèchement James en faisant une grimace de douleur. Tu ne sais rien de ses émotions.

Alysia ravala sa réplique acerbe pour fixer Remus. Enfin… Puis, soudainement, son regard rencontra le sien. Tant de douleur. Tant de rage. Pauvre loup-garou… Pauvre Remus. Sirius réussit a le faire trébucher et Remus se cogna lourdement la tête. Puis, s'évanouit.

Le lendemain.

Remus se réveilla lentement. Puis, referma aussitôt les yeux. Ses souvenirs de la nuit était trop vif. Et surtout le souvenir d'un regard argent remplis lui semblait-il de mépris. Madame Pomfresh traversa son rideau et lui tapota le bras.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir monsieur Lupin.

-D'accord.

Remus se redressa péniblement, si Sirius le voyait dans cette état…. Et James. Il se composa un visage solide mais, sa belle assurance disparut rapidement en voyant qui était devant lui. Alysia.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glacial.

-C'est a moi de poser les questions il me semble. Dit tout aussi glacialement Alysia.

Elle regarda Remus et son regard se voilà presque d'amour. Il semblait si… vulnérable. Pauvre Remus. Elle s'assit droite comme un I. Le fixant dans les yeux. Cherchant des réponses.

-Donc tu es un loup-garou.

-Oui. Écoute je sais que tu dois être.

-Quoi? Demanda rageusement la jeune fille. Laisse moi deviner. Dégoûtée? Effrayée?

Remus la fixa sans comprendre. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi en colère?

-Heu…

-Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Je vois que je ne monte pas haut dans ton estime. Grogna Alysia. Si tu pense que j'ai peur ou que je suis dégoûtée, tu me prends pour une parfaite idiote! Je ne serais jamais dégoûté d'un homme qui devient un loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune sans le vouloir! Ai-je l'air si obtus Remus? Ai-je l'air sans cœur? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

-Non! Hurla Remus. Je suis… un monstre Alysia! J'aurais pu te tuer!

-L'aurais-tu regretté?

-BIEN SUR! POUR QUI ME PRENDS-TU!

-Ben voilà! Dit Alysia un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Je ne comprend pas. Voilà quoi?

-Tu te sentirais coupable. Il n'y a que les gens bien qui ressente ce sentiment. Ne l'oublie jamais! Et puis, je ne tomberais pas amoureuse d'un homme cruel. Je suis trop intelligente pour ça.

Remus se figea. Totalement. Alysia eut un sourire triste.

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais sache que…

-Je t'aime. Dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Alysia le serra fortement contre elle. Laissant échapper une larme.

A suivre…

Je voudrais chanter quelque chose. Une chanson qui me fait énormément pensé a Remus. Les paroles m'ont donné une idée de fic mais, je ne pourrais pas la réaliser parce-que j'en ai trop! Alors lisez les paroles et voyez si ça vous inspire.

Look into my eyes and you will see. My life, my pain and all the thing that happening. I didn't choose this life. This life choice me.

Regarde dans mes yeux et tu verras. Ma vie, ma peine et tout les choses qui sont arriver. Je n'ai pas choisis cette vie. Cette vie ma choisis.

En tout cas. Bon j'ai un petit concours. La personne qui me décrira le mieux tous mes personnages ( physique, mental tout le tra la, la!) je lui offrirais ce qu'il voudra ( je parle fic bien sur!) 


	12. chap 12

Merci pour les reviews! J'y répond a la fin du chapitre!

Chap 12.

Lily se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers James. Personne n'était au courant qu'elle avait décidé de parler au vaillant maraudeur. De toute façon, Alysia avait disparu et Kitty aussi, alors qu'Alix dormait a point fermé, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Toutes ses amies avaient trouvé l'amour. Et elle dans tout cela? Bon, il était évident que James ne l'aimait pas. Plus évident encore que de reconnaître que Severus Rogue était associable! Mais, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle DEVAIT lui avouer. Sinon, cela la torturait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-JA… POTTER! Hurla-t-elle.

Celui-ci se figea. Avant de se retourner lentement vers elle. Ses yeux bleus ciel étaient emplies d'un sentiment indéchiffrable aux yeux de Lily. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui jusqu'à arriver a sa hauteur. Heureusement que James était petit. Enfin, il la dépassait de 2 centimètres! Elle leva les yeux puis, mis sa main a l'emplacement de son cœur.

-Je… je dois te dire un truc. Bredouilla-t-elle en devenant écarlate.

-Hum…

Lily poussa un soupir. Devait-il VRAIMENT avoir son attitude glacial? Parce-que cela ne l'aidait vraiment pas!

-Je.. et bien… tu sais… je suppose…

-Aurais-tu perdue ta langue Evans? Demanda le binoclard en faisant un léger sourire.

La rouquine le fusilla du regard.

-Ferme la veux-tu?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Bon tu sais… tu sais le collier que je t'ai donné?

-La clé de ton cœur… Murmura James.

-Je t'avais pas dit de la fermer? Grogna Lily.

Et voilà qu'elle commençait a avoir l'attitude de Kitty! Seigneur Dieu… James leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu m'as posé une question. J'y ai répondu.

-Bon d'accord. Maintenant, ne dis plus rien. Bon… heu… je… heu… je suis… je crois… enfin… tu comprend? Demanda-t-elle sous un ton désespéré.

James ne répondit pas mais, une lueur de tendresse passa dans son regard. Lily attendit 10 secondes.

-Ben répond!

-Tu m'as dit de ne plus parler. Déclara-t-il avec flegme.

-Depuis quand tu m'écoutes?

-Depuis toujours…

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Lily n'eut qu'un mot a l'esprit. « Irrésistible »

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Interrogea James en souriant.

-Mais…. J'AI RIEN DIT! Répliqua Lily. Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi?

-Je pense plutôt que tu penses tout haut. Rétorqua James.

-Bon d'accord… c'est assez étrange. Bon, maintenant faut que je te le dise. Je pense que je… enfin… que je suis… que… je… enfin… je crois que je suis… lesbienne.

James ouvrit si grands les yeux que Lily crut qu'il allait sortir de leur orbite. Elle réalisa alors, ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-NON! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire! Bégaya-t-elle.

-Tu…

Son visage était si clairement estomaqué que Lily pensa avec tendresse. « Je t'aime » Le visage de James changea alors de couleur pour devenir rouge tomate.

-Tu as dit… quoi?

La rousse écarquilla alors des yeux.

-Je… je n'ai rien dit… Oublie ça Potter… divagation d'un esprit tourmentée.

-Je t'aime…

Lily sentit son cœur manqué un battement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Oublie aussi! Moi aussi c'est une divagation d'un esprit tourmenté.

-Oh… Souffla-t-elle triste. Je… bon… je m'en vais.

Elle s'apprêtait a faire demi-tour quand James la saisit par le bras et pressa désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lily répondit aussitôt au baiser. Ils se relâchèrent a bout de souffle.

-Pardon… Souffla James.

Avant qu'il n'est pu rajouter autre chose Lily l'embrassa encore. James répondit aussitôt puis, s'écarta a regret.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il, haletant.

-Je t'embrasse. Ça te dérange.

-Heu…

Il ne put répondre Lily lui saisit la tête et l'embrassa encore. James laissa échapper un soupir heureux.

-Je t'aime. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire.

-Divagation d'esprit? Demanda malicieusement James.

-Non… Murmura Lily. Divagation du cœur.

James lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser encore.

-Tu me fais mal! Hurla Sirius en sanglotant presque.

-Comment veux-tu ne pas avoir mal alors que tu t'es fait cette entaille! Répliqua Kitty sous le même ton. C'est franchement profond! Je t'avais dit que je détestais les héros! Et tu sais pourquoi!

-Je suis sur que je ne vais pas tarder a le savoir. Siffla Sirius.

-C'est tout simplement parce-que dès que c'est le moment d'être soigné… Ils sont aussi pleurnichard que des bébés de un an!

-Pleurnichard MOI! Cria Sirius, totalement indigné.

Kitty lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

-Mais… AOUCH!

-Ra la la, la ferme héros de pacotilles.

-Tu es la pire infirmière de l'histoire. Grommela l'animagus.

Une autre claque, un autre cri de douleur.

-Quand un homme a mal, sa femme est supposé l'embrasser pas lui donner des claques!

-Ben ta femme est différente. Grogna Kitty.

Ils se figèrent tous les 2.

-Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble? Demanda Sirius.

-Ça dépend. Si tu ne sors plus avec d'autres filles. Si tu n'embrasses plus d'autre filles. Si tu ne regardes plus d'autre filles. Ben, on verra.

-Je vois… Mais, toi tu devras me laisser t'embrasser. Et tu ne regarderas pas d'autres hommes que moi!

-De toute façon les hommes s'est pas vraiment mon fort. Déclara Kitty. Alors, est-ce que tu es d'accord.

-Hum… je ne sais pas… d'un côté, je suis amoureux de toi… Mais, de l'autre, les autres filles sont tellement. Aouch Kitty!

La jolie Bédard eu un sourire satisfait. Puis, elle se figea.

-Quoi? Demanda Sirius inquiet.

-Tu… tu… tu m'aimes? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sirius lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Ben ça dépend si toi tu m'aimes.

-Comment ça? Demanda Kitty en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ben, j'ai pas envie d'aimer une fille qui ne m'aime pas!

Kitty lui lança un regard puis, soupira.

-Tu es un crétin. Le pire de tous a mon avis. Tu as peut-être une qualité mais, tu as tellement de défaut que cette unique qualité disparaît.

Sirius leva un sourcil.

-Mais… je t'aime malgré que tu sois le pire imbécile de cette fichue planète.

-Toi, tu es certainement la fille la plus stupide que je connaisse. Tu es nulle en potion et tu es indélicate, masculine et pleins d'autre défaut. Mais, je t'aime malgré tout. J'ai du perdre ma raison. Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-C'est la déclaration la plus romantique qu'on m'ai dise. Déclara Kitty en souriant.

-Je sais le romantisme c'est mon fort. Bon combien d'enfant.

-2, ça fait mal accoucher.

-Mais! Je voulais appeler mon premier enfant Gustave, le 2ème Aphrodite. Le 3ème Hector. Le 4ème Sirius bien sur! Et…

-T'es pas un peu fou! Gustave et quoi encore?

Le jeune Black eut un large sourire.

-J'adore ce nom!

-Pas question que mon enfant s'appelle Gustave! J'aime Antony!

-Antony? Il y a des MILLIARD d'Antony!

-Aphrodite c'est quoi ce nom? Anastasia!

-Cette stupide princesse qui est poursuivie par un malade qui perd ses membres? Non merci! ( ceux qui n'ont pas vu Anastasia ben, vous ne comprendrez pas!).

-J'AI DIT ANASTASIA!

-APHRODITE!

-ANASTASIA!

-APHRODITE!

A suivre…

Réponses aux reviews

Maalily : J'espère que ce n'est pas de la porno lol! Merci pour tes encouragements!

MJ : Moi aussi j'adore Alysia et j'aime beaucoup Kitty. Mais, ma préférée est Alix. J'adore créé des personnages sérieux mais, vraiment stupide en même temps lol! La musique s'appelle Look into my eyes de Benzino!

Lily Oasis Black : Re-bonjour! Moi aussi je t'aime! Je publie plus rapidement? Peut-être sûrement parce-que j'avait un week-end de congé. L'école m'accapare tellement et puis j'ai une vie social je sors et tout le tra la la! J'espère que tu le trouveras aussi bon que l'autre!

Caroline : J'espère que c'est assez rapide a ton goût!

Lilylove : Waouh! Ma fic est donc super et extra lol! Merci pour tes encouragements enthousiasme!

Lady Lyanna : POULETTE! Ah mon amour, ma vie, toi sans qui je ne peux pas vivre! ( Sortons les mouchoirs je tombe dans le mélodrame!) Lol! Et oui mon superbe humour lol! J'ai continué cette fic donc toi tu dois continuer aussi! Je compte sur toi sinon attention… ( Attention chien méchant grrrr) Lol!

Les maraudeuses : Je ne connais pas Francis Cabrel… Heu… est-ce que c'est lui qui chante « il faudra leur dire » ? Je sais, je suis une ignare lol!

Cricritine : Merci! Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise!

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Salut toi! Merci pour la review mais, je voulais te dire. Si tu m'as ad ben… tu ne parleras pas avec moi parce-que c'est l'adresse de ma couz vicki-j qui écrit elle aussi des fics! Mon adresse a moi c'est madgique Si tu veux m'écrire pas de problème! Si tu me ad je te préviens je suis rarement la! Donc, écris moi ça me feras plaisir! Merci pour ta reviews! Et, ne t'inquiète pas cette fic finira bien!

Lily Evans 2004 : Elle souffre, mais, elle a l'impression qu'il la croit superficielle et stupide en pensant qu'elle va le rejeter parce-qu'il est loup-garou! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements! Et oui ça m'arrange. Et ça vous arrange aussi! Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais que tout le monde meurt n'est-ce pas? 

Kira-303 : Moi aussi je t'aime lol! A toi tu me fais rire! Franchement ta review m'a mis de bonne humeur! La meilleure! ( Gody qui rougit, bon pas vraiment rougir vu que je suis noir mais disons que je rougis oki? Lol!) J'espère que cette suite est a la hauteur de tes espérances!

Virg05 : Merci bien! Et toi aussi tu es SUPER MIGA GÉNIAL de me reviewer aussi souvent!

Pathy33 : La chanson se nomme Look into my eyes et le chanteur est Benzino! Merci pour ta review m'a fait plaisir! 


	13. Chap 13

Merci pour les reviews! Et j'ai le bonheur et le malheur de vous annoncer ceci… voilà la fin de cette fic que j'ai adoré! Je remercie tout mes reviewer et tout le tra la la! Je répondrai au review a la fin de ce chapitre!

Chap 13

Épilogue

Alix se réveilla avec l'impression que la vie était rose, que les petits oiseaux gazouillaient et que… ELLE VENAIT D'ÉCHAPPER A LA MORT! La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond en regardant autour d'elle. Toutes ses amies avaient de toute évidence mis les voiles. Alysia devait être a l'infirmerie pour voir Remus quand aux autres… ben elle en savait rien! Elle poussa un soupir et se laissa choir sur son lit. Bon… elle était follement amoureuse d'Adrian Campbell. Par Merlin qu'était-elle supposé faire? Le lui dire? Juste a cette idée elle devint encore plus rouge. Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Peut importe qui est la. FICHEZ MOI LE CAMP!

-Ton accueil me va droit au cœur. Tu sais si j'avais su que tu m'accueillerais avec autant d'amour j'aurais sûrement penser a t'apporter une rose.

-Adrian!

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Oui s'était lui… Toujours aussi beau.. Toujours aussi mystérieux. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle portait pour pyjama, un short noir et une camisole qui dévoilait son nombril. Elle rougit aussitôt, alors que Adrian regardait fixement son nombril.

-Tu es percée! S'exclama-t-il, estomaqué.

Devant son air surpris, la jeune intellect eut un sourire narquois.

-Je suis même tatouée! Dit-elle fièrement.

Bon d'accord il avait fallu qu'Alysia la traîne et lui mette une foulard sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle hurle d'horreur. Mais, oublions ce léger détail.

-Je peux le voir? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Non!

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi?

-Il est sur mon…

SUR MON SEIN!

-Montre le moi! Ne sois pas timide! Sois courageuse!

Voyant qu'elle ne cédait toujours pas, il utilisa sa seule arme. En le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Alix leva ses 2 mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas….

Il l'embrassa. Il avait d'abord saisit sa tête et maintenant plaquait ses mains sur sa taille. Alix mit aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou et dévora a son tour ses lèvres. Leur baiser dura très longtemps. Ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle.

-Montre-moi le tatoue. Articula difficilement le Serpentard.

Alix se détacha lentement de lui et baissa légèrement son chandail pour laisser voir un tatouage sur le haut de son sein. Une minuscule étoile. Adrian déglutit avec beaucoup d'effort. Ses yeux mauves brillaient d'un éclat effrayant. Alix rougit instantanément.

-Bon, je vais me mettre un pull.

Elle se mit alors a quatre pattes et chercha sous son lit. Elle était très désordonné en ce qui concernait ses vêtements. Ce qu'elle ne remarquait pas c'est qu'Adrian avait une vue plus qu'intéressante sur sa chute de rein. Mais, son attention fut soudainement attirer par une autre tatoue qui était cette fois-ci a la limite de son petit short. « A.C. » Il écarquilla démesurément les yeux. Alix se redressa en souriant mais, en voyant son air choqué elle le regarda étrangement.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle sous la défensive.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un autre tatoue. Souffla-t-il.

Alix se sentit pâlir. Ça le contrariait visiblement.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas!

-Si, dans la mesure que ce sont mes initiales que tu as tatoués sur le dos!

-Qui te dis que c'est toi? Siffla-t-elle aux portes du désespoir.

Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Il la prit par les épaules et la regarda droits dans les yeux.

-Parce-que si ce n'est pas moi je le retrouve et je le tue! Grogna-t-il.

-Tu es possessif Campbell?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Alix fronça les sourcils. Puis, prit les bras d'Adrian pour les mettre sur sa taille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont tes initiales.

L'air crispé d'Adrian disparut lentement et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage d'ange déchue.

-Je préfère ça. Alix… je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

-Hum?

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. C'est débile non?

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire.

-Très stupide de ta part. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille… Pourquoi moi?

-Parce-que tu es une mégère obsédé par les études et qui a des tatouages très sexy.

Alix lui flanqua une tape a l'arrière de la tête.

-Je ne t'aime que pour ton corps.

-Je sais ça. Il est très dur de me résister.

Son air malicieux acheva Alix. Elle éclata de rire. La tête renversée, le cou déployé. Adrian posa aussitôt ses lèvres a l'endroit ou battait son pouls. Il s'accéléra instantanément.

-Je t'aime vraiment. Souffla Alix.

-Moi aussi, ma princesse de glace.

Alysia continua a serrer fortement contre elle Remus. Celui-ci caressait doucement ses cheveux. La blondinette se redressa légèrement et vit toutes les marques de griffures et de bleus sur le corps de son amoureux. Elle passa une main légère sur celle-ci. Le lycanthrope frémit pas de douleur mais, de plaisir. Il regarda Alysia d'un air presque bestial. La jeune fille eut un sourire provocateur et posa ses lèvres sur une de ses blessures qui se trouvait près de son nombril. Le ventre de Remus se contracta aussitôt. Il lui prit férocement la tête et la remonta rapidement.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de doux. Ni de gentil. Grogna-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas quelqu'un doux et gentil Remus, je te veux toi.

La respiration du pauvre garçon se bloqua.

-J'aimerais pouvoir soulagé ta douleur. Souffla Alysia.

-Tu peux être sur quand ce moment je ne pense pas du tout a la douleur.

La blonde éclata de rire. Elle se pencha pour lui donner un doux baiser mais, comme a l'ordinaire leur baiser fut passionné. Il fouillait avidement ses lèvres. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter! Pour l'instant son dernier soucis était bien de respirer. Brusquement, il la fit basculer sur le lit et se mit a califourchon sur elle. Alysia noua aussitôt ses longues jambes sur la taille de Remus. Un grognement sourd lui échappa. Il déboutonna rageusement la chemise de la blonde et pressa son visage contre ses seins. Leurs cœurs battaient a la chamade. Ils s'embrassèrent encore toujours plus, toujours plus avidement.

-Par Merlin! Hurla madame Pomfresh.

Les 2 amoureux se séparèrent en sursautant. Toujours pris sur le fait ses 2 la!

-Rhabillez-vous et arrêtez immédiatement! Mademoiselle Parker j'aimerais vous rappelez que monsieur Lupin n'est pas… au meilleur de sa forme physique! Alors, arrêtez-vous immédiatement ou je vous sors de cette infirmerie!

Et elle partit rageusement… en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire! Remus et Alysia se fixèrent et se sourirent tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Alysia.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Fin!

Tous le monde s'aime! Bon maintenant dites-moi… voulez-vous savoir comment s'est passé leur vie après Poudlard? Bon ce serait pas une fic mais un espèce de LOOOOOONNNG chapitre qui dirait leur vie adulte en quelques sorte et… LE NOM DE LEUR ENFANT! ( Sirius et Kitty sont sûrement ceux qui ce sont le plus battus…) en tout cas c'est a vous de voir!

Réponses aux reviews :

Ashley : Et voilà la suite!

Mistie : Laisse moi y réfléchir… NON! Lol! Alors Shadow t'as dit de venir me reviewer c'est ça? Elle m'avait prévenue . Elle m'a dit de te demander si elle était folle! Soit honnête je n'irais pas lui dire!

Sadesirius : MON AMOUR! T'as pas répondu a mon e-mail! ( Gody commence a pleurer) Je voudrais vraiment être fixer pour notre projet! Et merci pour ta review ma chérie!

Linoubell : Merci et voici la suite!

Lily Evans 2004 : Ils ont 17 ans! ( Petite rectification), Je sais ils sont un peu barge hein! Mais, je me suis inspiré de moi et mon amie! On se battait pour savoir qui allait être la marraine du bébé de mon autre amie ( alors que mon autre amie n'est même pas enceinte!) En tout cas, merci pour la review!

Lily Oasis Black : Le chantage… nan! Mais, la corruption par contre oui! Lol! Dis tu serais pas Québécoise? Parce-que moi je vis au Québec! Et je sais pas j'avais l'impression d'entendre l'accent québécois dans ta review ( je suis un peu folle lol). Une pie? Ben me too t'inquiète! Je radote comme une niaiseuse pour parler de chose pas rapport! En tout cas merci pour la reviews!

Les maraudeuses : Cette musique est vraiment très mignonne! Fabolos? Jamais vu ce mot de ma vie c'est chouettos!

Lady Lyanna : Oui je vais arrêter d'écrire des fics si tu n'écris pas le journal d'un Griffondor! ( Je suis douée pour le chantage hé hé!) Et oui je fais du mélodrame et la je pense a ma cousine vicky-j qui est une conne pas possible mais que j'aime tant! Pourquoi je pense a elle d'ailleurs? Bon deviens folle. Tra la, la, la! Je veux manger de la pizza! ( heu hein?) Bon avant que je te parle de mes rêves pas rapport je vais te laisser lol!

Cricrictine : Merci pour ta review!

Ethanielle ou Lyla : Mauvaise expérience? Ben tout le monde en a… L'amour c'est de la merde. Enfin dans la vrai vie. Mais, je suis très imaginatif malgré mais, mauvaise expérience! En tout cas, merci pour la review!

Maikie : Lol! Oui ils sont mignons!

Thealie : Merci bien.

Lilouthephoenix : Merci! Et je sais!

MJ : Lol! Je sais, mais je me suis inspiré de moi! Je peux vraiment sortir des phrases comme ça! ( Ah j'ai vraiment l'air stupide quand ça m'arrive…) lol!

Virg05 : Ouais ils adorent ça! Tu sais les disputes ça stimule un couple!

Kira-303 : Mais non! Ne jette pas le champagne! ( Jette un sort de reparo sur la bouteille et bois jusqu'à la dernière goutte… oups je suis soule! ) Et oui tu me fais rire et tu continues d'ailleurs! En passant JADORE ta fic James et Lily ou James est a Serpentard! C'est une fic extra! Et merci pour la permission!

Aresse : Merci beaucoup!

Jamesie-Cass : Dégenté? Voyons donc… complètement, totalement, stupidement DÉGENTÉ tu voulais dire je suppose lol!

Kitty-HP-16 : Cindy? C'est mignon comme non lol! Merci ma chérie! 


	14. Chap 14

Bon me revoici pour le LOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGG chapitre que j'avais promis! La c'est VRAIMENT la fin!

Épilogue.

-CINDY! JOSHUA! RAMENEZ-VOUS! Hurla d'une voix hystérique Kitty Black.

-Calme toi! Grogna Sirius en bouchant les oreilles.

Kitty lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'une fillette au long cheveux noir et aux yeux chocolat se précipitait vers eut. Enfin plutôt elle boitait vers eux, car, elle essayait d'enfiler sa chaussure en même.

-Maman je ne trouve pas ma poupée! Pleurnicha Cindy en réussissant a mettre sa chaussure. Je suis sure que c'est Joshua qui l'a!

Le dénommé Joshua descendit nonchalamment de l'escalier. Il avait des cheveux courts lisses et des yeux bleus qui pétillait d'agacement. Du haut de ses 6 ans il considérait sa petite sœur de 4 ans comme un petit bébé pourris gâté!

-Peuf… tu as seulement perdu cette stupide poupée! Tu es trop bête!

-Papa! Josh a dit que j'étais bête!

La pauvre père poussa un long soupir alors que Kitty réprimandait avec force son fils!

-Tu ne dois pas traité ta sœur de bête Josh! M'as-tu bien compris!

-Oui maman… Grogna le garçonnet en faisant une moue de chien battu.

Le regard de sa mère, comme d'ailleurs il s'y attendait, fondit.

-Bon il est temps d'aller chez les Potter! Dit avec enthousiasme Kitty.

-On va voir Harry! S'exclama avec joie Cindy qui commença a gambader partout.

Harry Potter avait 6 mois et avait déjà le regard malicieux de son père et le petit air de gentillesse de sa mère.

-Tu es amoureuse d'Harry! Chantonna Joshua.

-MÊME PAS VRAI!

-SI TU L'AI!

Sirius murmura a l'oreille de Kitty.

-Ils te ressemblent énormément.

-Tu veux plutôt dire qu'ils TE ressemblent!

Le jeune mari eut un léger sourire de dérision. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'il était marié avec Kitty. Dès leur sortit de Poudlard il s'était empressé de lui demander en mariage. Et ce qu'il avait appris c'est que dès qu'ils se disputaient cela pouvait durer des heures et des heures! Donc autant remettre ça a plus tard.

-Allez on n'y va moussaillons! Finit par ordonner Sirius.

-On prend la moto! Décida avec joie Cindy.

-J'aime pas la moto! Contra Josh.

Les 2 parents finirent par grimacer.

-On prend la poudre de cheminette! Ordonna la belle jeune femme.

-Beurk! Dirent en même temps les 2 mini Black.

Puis, ils se jetèrent un regard noir et partirent vers la cheminée.

-Mais… OU sont-ils? Demanda avec une grimace Alix Campbell. J'ai fait un voyage d'Écosse jusqu'ici et j'arrive avant eux!

Adrian eut un léger sourire amusé. Alors que Lily posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule et qu'Alysia Lupin roulait des yeux.

-Cette fichue famille Black jamais a l'heure!

-Fichue famille Black! Répéta avec ravissement Katia Lupin âgé de 2 ans.

Kevin Lupin son grand frère de 5 ans eut une grimace. Il avait les cheveux blond et de grand yeux mordoré. Contrairement a sa sœur qui avait des yeux gris et des cheveux châtains.

-Ils ne sont pas ponctualité! Dit avec philosophie Shelby Campbell.

-Ponctuelle espèce de tarte. Grogna Grant Campbell.

Shelby jeta un regard noir a son petit frère de 5 ans. Elle en avait 6 et se considérait comme une jeune femme. Sa jumelle Anna Campbell les regardait avec un sourire amusé. Ses cheveux bruns clairs et ses yeux mauves lui donnait un charme fou. Shelby avait le même visage a l'exception des yeux bleus très pâle. Grant lui avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et les même yeux que Shelby ce a quoi il protestait avec force. Un grand boum se fit entendre.

-MAMAN JOSHUA EST ASSIS SUR MOI! Hurla rageusement Cindy.

-Je m'enlève stupide! Grogna Joshua.

-Joshua Black ne dit pas le mot stupide compris! Réprimanda Kitty.

-Pas trop tôt… Siffla Alix.

-Moi il ne me manquait pas tant que ça. Fit remarquer Alysia.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font autant de bruit? Demanda Lily Potter.

Elle caressa avec amour les cheveux noir de Harry. Enfin ils avaient eut un bébé. Après 7 ans d'excès ce n'était pas trop tôt! Elle adorait son mari et elle adorait son fils! Ses meilleures amies étaient toujours aussi folle! Et leurs enfants leur ressemblait tellement! Même le fait que Voldemort soit a leur porte ne la dérangeait plus. Elle oubliait pour le moment. La famille Black finit par arriver dans le salon. Sirius, James et Remus se précipitèrent les un vers les autres et firent le grand cri des maraudeurs!

-Ils ont 25 ans… alors pourquoi ont-il la mentalité d'enfant de 5 ans! Demanda avec exaspération Alysia.

-Je ne ressemble pas a ça! Hurla Kevin Lupin avec indignation.

Ses yeux mordoré rencontrèrent ceux de sa mère qui lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Toi tu as des gènes supérieurs! MES gènes! Affirma la belle blonde.

-Vante et surtout ne te gènes pas. Grogna Kitty en grimaçant.

-Ça définitivement non! Tu as autant de cerveaux qu'eux! Répliqua Alix.

Adrian fut entraîné malgré lui dans la danse folle des 3 maraudeurs, Peter étant partis en voyage avec sa petite amie de l'instant. Joshua Black se précipita vers Kevin et Grant en ayant un énorme sourire.

-Salut! Dit-il.

-Hé minus. Déclara avec humour Kevin.

-Salut Josh!

Joshua était d'un an plus vieux qu'eux mais, ils s'adoraient éperdument. Ils étaient tout les 3 adorables et allait devenir probablement de véritable tombeurs! Cindy tomba littéralement dans les bras de Shelby en souriant de soulagement. Anna eut un petit sourire alors que Katia riait en marchant a quatre pattes vers un bébé Harry a l'air perdu.

-Mon frère est un bébé lala! Clama Cindy. Il a pris ma poupée et ne veux même pas l'avouer!

-Pauvre chou… dit avec sarcasme Kevin.

Cindy lui tira la langue. Depuis leur naissance… c'est 2 la s'haïssait avec fougue!

-Joshua si tu as pris sa poupée tu dois la lui rendre! Décida Shelby en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

-Essaye de me la lui faire donner! Répliqua Joshua en la fusillant du regard.

Shelby le fusilla du regard alors que Joshua avait la même réaction que Cindy.

-Ils se battent vraiment beaucoup! Constata avec amusement Adrian.

-Plus que Kitty et Sirius. Effrayant… Déclara la belle blonde en faisant un faux frisson de terreur.

-LA FERME! Hurlèrent les 2 mariés.

Harry sursauta légèrement et se mit a pleurer. James se précipita vers lui et se mit a le bercer. Alysia donna un coup dans les coudes de Remus.

-Il est beaucoup plus prompte que toi a faire ce genre de chose. Dit-elle avec ironie.

-Désolé je n'ai jamais eut un très grand faible pour les hurlements et les pleurs. Mais, je savais que tu ADORAIS ça!

-Tu es vraiment un crétin.

-Pas autant que toi madame Lupin.

Ils se firent un tendre sourire. Alix passa un bras autour des larges épaules de son mari. Elle n'arrivait pas a croire que ce bad boy a la noix se soit marié avec elle et qu'ils aillent eux 3 enfants. Shelby, Grant et Anna étaient leurs petits joyaux. Turbulent, violent et pleurnichard mais, leur joyau tout de même! Elle donna a son Adrian un baiser sur la joue aussitôt elle vit le regard de son mari devenir légèrement plus foncé. Elle eut un frisson. La nuit promettait d'être mouvementé…

Kitty écrasa violemment le pied de Sirius qui poussa vilain nom d'oiseau. Elle eut un sourire de délectation. BIEN FAIT! Il était marié depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle savait exactement comment il allait réagir. Il allait prendre sa vengeance. Sirius était très bon pour les vengeances a long terme. Elle n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle l'aimait encore plus chaque jour! Elle l'adorait ça s'était certain! Mais rare était les fois ou elle lui disait! Ils étaient stupides et bornés mais, ils ne doutaient JAMAIS de l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Jusqu'à la fin des temps!

Alysia adorait la manière dont il disait « madame Lupin ». Elle était la seule a percevoir la note de possessivité dans sa voix. Son chérie était d'une possessivité a toutes épreuves. Et elle adorait ça! Ah ce qu'elle adorait le mettre en colère car, après il avait une énergie fabuleuse pour… enfin mieux valait éviter de dire a ses petits bout de chou que Katia avait été fabriqué sur le tapis perçant qui ornait le bureau d'Alysia. La blondinette eut un soupir gourmand. Seul son mari l'entendit. Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle vit clairement sa mâchoire se contracter. Et comme a chaque fois elle eut envie de le pousser a bout. De rendre son désir si violent qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Elle eut un petit sourire sardonique. Avant de passer une main nonchalante dans le dos de Remus, en prenant bien soin de relever légèrement son t-shirt et de caresser sa peau nue. Son pauvre mari déglutit avec peine avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

-Alysia… ce n'est pas le moment… Siffla-t-il a son oreille.

-Mais, je ne fais rien… c'est toi qui t'échauffes pour un rien. Oh j'ai très envie d'acheter un nouveau tapis perçant… ça te dirait.

En voyant son regard devenir légèrement jaune elle eut un sourire.

-Je vois que ça te tente beaucoup…

Au moment ou il allait oublier qu'il y avait de chaste yeux a ne pas perturber, Katia, voyant que son ami Harry ne se calmait pas commença a beugler encore plus fort. Alysia prit immédiatement sa fille dans ses bras en la pressant contre sa poitrine alors que Remus passait une main caressante dans les cheveux bruns de sa petite chérie.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure tout le temps? Demanda avec dégoût Grant.

Alix roula des yeux. Les hommes, qu'ils soient petits ou grands, étaient aussi sensible qu'une chaussette avarié et aveugle!

-Parce-qu'elle est petite et qu'elle est triste de voir son ami pleurer. Expliqua calmement la belle belge.

-C'est stupide…. Souffla Grant.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment Katia. Elle pleurait tout le temps ou riait tout le temps. Trop étrange pour lui… Même s'il aimait bien ses yeux. Ils ressemblaient au ciel lorsqu'il pleuvait. Il adorait la pluie.

-Tu es un bébé lala! Dit avec colère Kevin.

-Toi même! Hurla avec indignation la petite Cindy en le fusillant de ses yeux chocolat.

-Espèce de….

-SUFFIT! Hurla Kitty.

Lily et James eurent un petit sourire. Leur vie était parfaite comme cela se devait de l'être…

3 mois plus tard

-Je te donne 10 secondes pour me dire ou sont les Potter… siffla rageusement Lucius Malfoy.

Kitty le regarda avec un air de défi. S'était une chance incroyable que ses 2 petits bouts de chou soient a la maternelle. Mais, ce qui n'était pas de chance c'est que Sirius ne soit pas la. Pourvu qu'il arrive bientôt… pour l'instant elle avait sa baguette devant elle et son regard était emplis d'éclair furieux. Mais, sans prévenir, Lucius lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Totalement sous le choc de la douleur. Kitty lâcha sa baguette dans un gémissement sourd et s'effondra au sol. Malfoy posa un pied sur sa poitrine, un sourire victorieux au visage.

-Dis moi ou sont les Potter… Dit-il avec un air suffisant.

-Je ne te le dirais jamais…. Misérable mangemort!

-Je te le ferais dire… de gré… OU DE FORCE! Endoloris.

La pauvre jeune femme se tordit de douleur. Des éclairs déchirants passaient violemment dans son corps. Des larmes, de rage et de douleur embuèrent ses yeux bruns.

-DIS LE MOI! Crustafix!

Kitty sentit les fine épines pénétrer sa chaire. Un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa gorge. Mais, jamais elle ne dirait a cette pourriture qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ou il était.

-VA TE FAIRE VOIR!

-Endoloris!

Encore cette douleur cuisante. Cette impression que quelqu'un s'amusait a vous déchiqueter le corps… et que vous ne pouvez rien faire…

-Tu ne veux pas le dire hein Bédard…

-Je m'appelle Kitty Black! Hurla-t-elle.

-Je m'en fiche… d'ailleurs… même Black mérite mieux qu'une misérable sang-de-bourbe a la mère dégénéré…

Il eut un sourire puis, lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Kitty se débattit avec force mais, déjà le vérictasum glissait dans ses lèvres entrouverte, elle se mit alors a pleurer.

-Dis-moi ou sont les Potter? Demanda-t-il d'un ton victorieux.

-Je l'ignore… Répondit-elle d'une voix laconique.

Lucius poussa un léger grognement.

-Endoloris!

Kitty hurla a sans déchirer les cordes vocales. Par Merlin, elle avait si mal…. Elle voulait mourir… mourir pour arrêter cette souffrance… mourir pour toujours…

« - Maman, je t'aime! Dit joyeusement Cindy.

-Moi j'aime plus maman que toi! Rétorqua fièrement Joshua.

-MÊME PAS VRAI! »

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir… Ses bébés… ses petits trésors… Lucius la fixa un moment puis, transforma sa baguette en une longue épée a la pointe dangereusement pointue. Il visa le cœur et eut un sourire démoniaque.

-Si tu avais su ou il était… tu serais morte d'un simple aveda kedavra… Dit-il.

Puis, il enfonça son épée dans le cœur palpitant de désespoir de Kitty. Elle sentit une douleur aiguë lui traverser la poitrine. Et puis… se fut la fin pour elle… 

-Hé Kitty chérie je suis rentré! Dit joyeusement Sirius.

Il posa une bouteille de vin, très cher, sur la table basse.

-J'ai emmené les enfants chez James et Lily! Nous avons la soirée a nous tout seuls! Continua-t-il ne sachant pas du tout ce qui s'était passé il y a une heure de cela.

Il eut un petit pincement d'inquiétude en voyant que seul le silence lui répondait. Kitty n'était jamais silencieuse. Ben… elle était sûrement partis quelque part et elle reviendrait dans pas longtemps! Il monta en sifflotant. Une drôle d'odeur l'accueillit sur le seuil de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire celle-la? Se demanda-t-il en entrant. Elle a du faire exploser quelque chose elle est tellement maladroite!

Le spectacle qu'il vit le cloua littéralement sur place. Kitty était assise sur le lit, les yeux fermé et la tête renversé. Un petit poignard était enfoncé profondément dans sa poitrine. Sur le grand mur de leur chambre était écrit en lettre de sang.

« Elle est la première… qui sera la suivante? »

L'information vint lentement dans son cerveau. Il ouvrit grands les yeux puis, se précipita vers Kitty en la secouant.

-RÉVEILLE TOI!

Il la secoua de plus belle. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, d'ailleurs peut-être en dépendait-elle…

-NE ME LAISSE PAS KITTY! KITTY ARRÊTE NE T'EN VAS PAS! JE T'AIME!

Il s'effondra sur son corps et le brave et fier Sirius se mit a pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleurer auparavant.

L'enterrement de Kitty se passa dans la douleur et la tristesse. Lily et James ne purent y assister pour leur sécurité personnel. Mais, Lily pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en regardant l'album photo de leur année a Poudlard…

Sirius se rappelait clairement du visage de ses enfants… Cindy… si semblable a Kitty qui lui avait demandé.

-Ou elle est maman?

Et Joshua qui l'avait prit dans ses bras car, il avait tout de suite compris.

-Elle est avec… les anges chérie… Avait répondu Sirius en s'empêchant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Mais… je veux qu'elle revienne!

-Elle le ferait si elle le pouvait je te l'assure… Mais, elle doit rester avec les anges…

-Pourquoi!

Oui pourquoi… pourquoi l'avait-on pris elle! Sirius sentit un sentiment de haine pour la personne qui avait fait ça a sa femme. On l'avait assassiné… et ils découvriraient qui avait osé faire ça… Son regard tomba dans le cercueil de Kitty. On avait enlevé toute les traces de coups et les marques de crustafix… elle était comme d'habitude… mais, elle n'était plus avec lui… plus jamais… plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire mélodieux. Plus jamais il ne la verrait dire une de ses répliques si stupides et si adorables… plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait… plus jamais il ne l'entendrait lui dire je t'aime… Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Peter regardait fixement la tombe, l'air abattus et triste.

-Je suis tellement désolé Sirius… Couina-t-il avec tristesse.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Peter…

La rat eut un léger frémissement.

-J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Sirius baissa la tête. Lui aussi aurait tout donné pour pouvoir faire quelque chose… il aurait voulu mourir… mourir pour la rejoindre… mais, Cindy et Joshua avait besoin de lui… et lui avait besoin d'eux… D'ailleurs Cindy se cala dans ses bras en pleurant allègrement. Elle ressemblait tellement a Kitty. C'était aussi réjouissant que douloureux… Joshua lui ressemblait aussi. Il avait ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bruns… Oh comme il avait aimé cette chevelure… Oh Kitty…

2 mois plus tard

-Ou sont les Potter! Hurla Lucius en frappant avec délectation Alysia au visage.

Celle-ci revola a l'autre bout de la salle. Elle tenait a peine sur ses jambes. Remus avait emmener Kevin et Katia chez Sirius. Elle était supposé les rejoindre après son travail. Mais, elle avait décidé de se changer d'abord chez elle. Lucius l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Je crois que je les ai perdu dans ma poche… désolé! Siffla Alysia.

-Je vais te tuer! Comme j'ai tué ta poufiasse de Bédard!

La blonde se figea. Il avait tué… Kitty… sa petite Kitty… celle qui riait pour un rien… son ridicule garçon manqué… Comment avait-il osé… Elle se jeta sur lui en le griffant partout ou est-ce que le pouvait. Lucius Malfoy eut un grognement de douleur. N'en pouvant plus, il lui assena un coup a l'arrière de la nuque. Les yeux d'Alysia devinrent aussitôt globuleux… Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Remus et ses petits chéris. « Désolé » fut le seul mot quel put pensé… « Désolé…. »

Remus se précipita vers sa maison. Il avait laissé Kevin et Katia chez Sirius. Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait des sueurs froides. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise impression… il allait ouvrir la porte et Alysia se trouverait dans leur chambre ou dans la cuisine. Il ne devait pas paniquer… il déglutit avec peine puis, réussit a ouvrir la porte. Il se mit a renifler de manière frénétique. La maison… sentait la mort… Il laissa tomber ses clés sur le plancher. Il arriva rapidement devant l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Elle est vivante Remus… calme toi… tu n'as pas a paniquer… calme toi…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra a l'intérieur. Il manqua de s'évanouir… Alysia était au sol un autre message en sang sur le mur. « Et voilà une autre de tuer. » Remus sentit ses yeux se dilaté. Le loup et l'homme hurlèrent leur souffrance. Le loup-garou tomba au sol, près du corps qu'il aimait plus que sa vie…

-Alysia… Hoqueta-t-il avec désespoir.

6 larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Remus posa sa tête contre le ventre de sa femme et se mit a pousser des cris déchirant.

Remus rentra en tremblant légèrement dans le bureau du vice-ministre, Cornelius Fudge.

-Bonjour monsieur Lupin… Souffla sèchement le vice-ministre.

-Bonjour monsieur…

Le loup-garou déglutit avec peine. Kevin et Katia étaient avec Sirius et les autres enfants. Mais, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser seuls… Il avait déjà fait cette erreur… Alysia… Il redressa brusquement la tête. Ce fieffé imbécile n'avait pas a voir son malheur.

-Monsieur Lupin, je tiens a vous annoncer mes condoléances pour la mort de votre femme… Commença Fudge.

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer ses yeux étaient devenus d'un brun légèrement miellés.

-Mais… comprenez nous bien… voyez-vous… nous ne pouvons accepter le fait que vous gardiez vos enfants.

Remus ouvrit grands les yeux. Son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine.

-Vous ne me volerez pas mes enfants! Rugit-il avec colère.

-Bien sur que non… Acquiesça Fudge. Mais, vous devez comprendre… vous êtes un… enfin vous êtes ce que vous êtes! Vos enfants ne seront JAMAIS en sécurité avec vous… imaginer que vous soyez soudainement prit d'une colère sans nom avant la pleine lune… personne ne pourra protéger vos enfants! Ils sont en DANGER avec vous…

Il se pencha légèrement vers Remus.

-Laissez vos enfants êtes adoptés… ils seront en sécurité… ils ne manqueront de rien…

-Je suis… leur père… Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Exactement. Et si vous les aimez… vous les laisserez être adoptés… ils vivront sans vous mais, ils seront en sécurité… ils seront heureux monsieur Lupin.

Il prit une feuille de papier et un stylo et les tendit a Remus.

-Faites leur bonheur…

Remus se saisit du stylo puis, regarda la feuille. Les lignes dansaient devant ses yeux… qu'allait-il faire?

-Ils ont besoin de moi… Murmura-t-il.

-Ils ont besoin de sécurité! Signez monsieur Lupin!

Alysia… Katia… Kevin… Sans plus de penser superflues Remus ferma les yeux et… signa…

4 mois plus tard

-Alix, nous ne pouvons pas rester en Angleterre. Dit Adrian. Je refuse tu m'entends!

La belle belge acquiesça. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas a y croire… Alysia, Kitty… toutes les 2…. Mortes. Un hurlement de rage voulut sortir de sa gorge mais, ses 3 enfants étaient dans la pièce a côté. Anna, Shelby et Grant ne devaient pas sortir totalement traumatisé de cette guerre.

-Nous partirons Adrian… je te le jure… mais, je ne peux pas supporter le fait de laisser Remus et Sirius.

Adrian poussa un long soupir. Il savait qu'il était malheureux… tous autant qu'il était. Remus restait enfermé chez lui. Il ne sortait jamais et lorsqu'il le faisait… il affichait une mine si désespéré que personne ne pouvait rire comme au bon vieux temps… Le temps des farces étaient révolus de toute manière… Mais, Adrian n'avait pas le choix… il devait mettre sa famille en sécurité… Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable.

-Alix COURT! VA METTRE LES ENFANTS A L'ABRIS!

Cette dernière ouvrit grands les yeux avant de se précipiter vers la chambre de ses enfants. Adrian se retrouva nez a nez avec 4 mangemorts.

-Hum… mais c'est Campbell! Dit avec un sourire stupide Crabbe.

-Oh mais c'est un idiot! Répliqua l'ex Serpentard.

Adrian sortit sa baguette et commença a lancer des sorts. Mais, lorsqu'il se battit avec Macnair il sentit une baguette s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates.

-Alors Campbell… on fait moins le fier hein… Siffla joyeusement Lucius.

-Tu m'as attaqué par derrière espèce de lâche… Grogna Adrian.

-Je suis un Serpentard.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage d'Adrian. Il venait de retrouver son sourire bad boy de la période de ses études.

-Faux… JE suis un VRAI Serpentard. Toi tu n'es qu'un pantin sans cervelle.

Il eut l'immense satisfaction d'entendre un grognement de colère s'échapper des lèvres fines de Lucius Malfoy…

-Dis moi ou sont les Potter…. Siffla Lucius au comble de la colère.

-Et voici la question a 5 milles gallions! Et le gagnant est…. PERSONNE!

Adrian secoua légèrement la tête. Il adorait se payer la tête de Malfoy mais, il voulait surtout éloigner ce fou hors de sa maison.

-Maintenant, dégage Malfoy.

-Répond a ma question…

Campbell fit un faux soupir exaspéré. Ce qui énerva un peu plus Lucius.

-Es-tu monsieur Personne?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Alors je ne peux pas te répondre… Essaye une prochaine fois. Dit-il avec sarcasme.

-En somme tu ne le sais pas.

Bingo.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Qui te dit que je ne sais pas hein?

Malfoy eut un sourire sardonique.

-Si tu le sais et bien…

Goyle apparut soudainement avec Anna dans les bras. Adrian pâlit aussitôt alors que Anna pleurait silencieusement. Son petit corps était parcourut de larmes contenues.

-Alors Campbell… veux-tu continuer a jouer maintenant? Si tu mens… et bien elle meurt…

Adrian se raidit. Son souffle se coinça dans sa poitrine…

-Ou sont Alix, Shelby et Grant? Demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Ta petite bonne femme est morte. Répondit Macnair en faisant un sourire édenté.

Il leva sa hache et imita une personne entrain de fracasser le crâne d'une autre. Adrian ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son cœur se gonflait de tristesse. Alix… Non… PAS ÇA! Il eut un grand hurlement de colère et frappa du coude Lucius au nez. Mais, au moment ou il allait tous les assommer, Macnair leva sa hache juste au dessus de la tête d'Anna qui était solidement maintenu en place par Goyle.

-Tu te calmes ou elle meurt… Siffla Macnair.

Adrian laissa retomber ses poings et fixa un regard mort sur Lucius.

-Ne la tue pas… tue moi mais pas elle. Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante

Lucius eut envie de faire durer le supplice de l'ex serpentard mais, sa marque se mit a le brûler.

-Dis moi si tu sais ou sont les Potter… Dit-il avec délectation.

Adrian regarda sa petite fille.

-Si tu mens elle meurt devant tes yeux.

-Je… je l'ignore.

Un long silence se fit. Lucius eut un rictus de colère. Il baissa un doigt et… Macnair frappa durement Anna sur la tête… avec sa hache… Le regard d'Adrian devint soudain opaque… son cœur se brise… en mille morceaux… Anna… celle qui lui ressemblait le plus… sa petite chérie… Une colère sans nom l'envahit il se tourna d'un bond vers Lucius mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit… Lucius prononça le sort fatidique.

-Aveda Kedavra

Kevin Lupin : 5 ans, adopté par la famille Malfoy.

Katia Lupin : 2 ans, adopté par la famille Lestrange.

Shelby Campbell : 6 ans, va aller vivre avec la famille de son père en Écosse.

Grant Campbell : 5 ans, va aller vivre avec la famille de sa mère en Belgique.

Cindy Black : 4 ans, adopté par la famille O'Riley, en Irlande.

Joshua Black : 6 ans, adopté par la famille Calhoun, en Angleterre.

Harry Potter : 1 ans et demi, va aller vivre avec la famille de sa mère en Angleterre.

Fin.

Fin triste a mort… mais, si je continue dans le temps d'Harry… probable que je fasse quelque chose de joyeux du genre… résurrection! 


End file.
